


Elastic Heart 能屈能伸的心

by iristhy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deadpool being Deadpool, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter can hear the boxes, Slow Build, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, The boys are idiots, all the feels, not your typical soulmate AU, the boxes are even bigger idiots
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iristhy/pseuds/iristhy
Summary: 當彼得五歲的時候，梅姨向他解釋說〝有時候人們的心與靈魂由於相似，心跳的節奏會同步，靈魂會共鳴。這段旋律會一直存在在每個人的心中，幫助他們找到對方。彼得，這就是靈魂伴侶。全世界只屬於你的另一半，上天想給予我們一點小線索去找到命中注定的人。〞





	1. The Song I will never sing 我永遠不會唱的歌

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [ Elastic Heart ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7088344/chapters/16111324%20) by [ Klayr_de_Gall ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Klayr_de_Gall/pseuds/Klayr_de_Gall%20)
> 
> 韋德和彼得在故事開始的時候並不認識對方所以應該會有點慢熱。彼得甚至還未被咬。

 

 

當彼得五歲的時候，梅嬸向他解釋說“有時候人們的心與靈魂由於相似，心跳的節奏會同步，靈魂會共鳴。這段旋律會一直存在在每個人的心中，幫助他們找到對方。彼得，這就是靈魂伴侶。全世界只屬於你的另一半，上天想給予我們一點小線索去找到命中注定的人。”

他喜歡這個概念的單純性。有一個能令你完整的人，能陪伴你經歷所有緊張、困難和美好的人生。能擁有他們的歌曲存在他的頭裏聽上去感覺不錯。至少這個是會成為你另一半的人，應該會有很好的音樂品味。（無論如何，這是彼得希望的。靈魂伴侶會有一樣的音樂審美......吧?）彼得曾經問過梅嬸她和本叔的歌曲是怎樣的。她低聲哼出一段溫暖的旋律。年少的小男孩認識這首歌，他曾經無數次聽見她在做家務的時候哼唱。他告訴梅嬸他很喜歡它，她摸摸他的頭髮就回頭繼續摺衣服了。彼得則坐在沙發上幫忙整理亂成一團的襪子。

他從未忘記那一天她告訴他的事。  
-  
-  
雖然每個人都應該有一個靈魂伴侶並能夠共享同一首歌，這不代表尋找到這個特別的人很容易。至少不會是在一個人口超過七十億人的世界。當人們總是在街上哼唱和歌唱，這是一個十分困難和龐大的〝工作〞。他們都在聆聽着，唯恐會錯過那渺茫的機會。

靈魂伴侶的事情在彼得的童年並不重要，因為小孩會在青春期後才開始聽到屬於自己的〝歌曲〞。沒有一個準確的日子什麼時候開始意識到旋律的存在，但從不會在十歲前。所以孩子們只會是小孩。玩樂和享受他們的童年，而不是被旋律的低吟聲包圍分散注意力。

但當彼得漸漸長大，世界開始傾斜優先次序慢慢的轉變。

當他十三歲的時候，有一天MJ帶着耀眼的笑容告訴他，她能聽見了。他們坐在他家的門廊，享受春天第一道溫暖的陽光。她甚至開始哼唱給他聽。那是一首很美麗的旋律，纖細但堅定。他微笑着擁抱她並告訴她自己為她感到高興。接著他的聲音在對話的最後有點破碎 - 這是因為男生在人生中總有的惱人時刻，謝謝 - 並不是因為他對這個他八歲的時候就認識的美麗女孩有什麼深刻的迷戀。

當所有彼得的朋友都開始能聽見那首許諾他們無盡的愛和理解的歌，彼得的頭腦保持着安靜和空白。人們開始離開，專注在尋找生命中的另一半。有一至兩個他的同學已經找到了自己的另一半。一段時間後他們就會和像他一樣的人打交道，因為他們已經不用去尋找他們的靈魂伴侶了 - 他們是彼得回避得最利害的人。

他已經十五歲了，每晚他都捲曲在床上，羨慕和寂寞着。

〝我是怪異的。〞他不斷的嘗試思考，並去定義自己的情況。也許他的靈魂伴侶已經去了，彼得已經無法聽到屬於他們的歌了。又或許他只能接受現實並繼續前進。世界上總有其他和他一樣的人。他還是可以在沒有歌的情況下，找到自己的真愛的。

這時候〝聲音〞開始出現了。  
-  
-  
彼得在慢長的一天放學回家後洗澡。他疲憊得能就這樣閉上眼睛就在這令人放鬆的熱水中昏睡過去。他的肋骨仍因上次與閃電·湯普森沖突隱隱作痛，他十分肯定明天他的臀部會有相當明顯的瘀青，在他被惡意推倒的地方。彼得只是興幸今天不是他的臉。他壓根無法再次和梅嬸解釋熊貓眼的出現。或者是又再一雙破裂的眼鏡。“我撞進了一道門。”這樣的借口最多至只能用一次。他揉搓著髮上的泡沫當 -

**我們應該轉左**

彼得迷惘的停止手上的動作並轉身四處張望。皂水開始流入他的眼睛，他用力的眨眨眼去舒緩灼痛。

“本叔？你進來了嗎？”

悄悄揭開浴幕的邊緣往裏一看，細小的浴室除他外空無一人。本叔在有人洗澡的時候不會突然衝進來，而且那聲音完全不像他，比起他的聲音低沉多了。彼得聳聳肩就從新踏入淋浴。可能是梅嬸在看電影吧……

_這裡！這裡！射他！快！_

_快快快快干死他~！_

他轉身太快而差點就滑倒在浴缸。他掙扎着站好，彼得猛然拉開浴簾，差點就把浴簾撕掉。但眼前根本沒有任何人連那把聲音都 - 這次更刺耳和狂躁 - 聽上去好像另一個人就在它身旁。

_你有注意到那乳頭嗎？我們嚇壞它了。拿到了！它有那個什麼。_

彼得緩慢地後退背貼冰涼的瓷磚，心跳高高的掛起。他嘗試用雙手蓋住雙耳，但他的手震得無法自控而且他心中明白這樣根本沒用。

**那是不會成功的。它會掉到河裏去的，白痴。**

**白痴！**

他大口大口地呼吸像是要破碎了一般。用力的閉上雙眼直至炫光開始浮現。聲音們在他的腦中吵個不停。那些瘋狂的笑聲在彼得開始尖叫的同時像被爆炸一般一下子斷掉了。  
  


 


	2. Time is just a Concept 時間只是一種概念

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有幾件事情在接下來的幾個月發生了。彼得認識了格温·史黛西。他成為了蜘蛛俠。他終於十六歲了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有自殺的提及

 

 

即使當本叔破門而入和梅嬸用一條很大的綠色浴巾包裹着他後，彼得還是無法冷靜下來。他全身像是觸電一般不斷地發抖。

 

〝彼得？彼得，親愛的，發生什麼事了？〞

 

_ 噢噢噢噢！看看那圖案。它好像那個嘗試殺死我們的瘋子醫生的書裏的圖片一樣！我知道！是一只大象！ _

 

**其實，那是血和腦物質。**

 

_ 掃興！ _

 

〝彼得？〞

 

彼得眨眨眼，嘗試去專注在梅嬸關切的臉上。然後他的膝蓋發軟跌倒在浴缸並吐出他的晚餐。

 

梅嬸鎮定的搓揉他的背脊。這樣幫助了他一點。

 

〝彼得，到底發生什麼事了？告訴我們好不好？〞

 

他能從他的眼角看到梅嬸和本叔打了一下眼色，本叔悄悄地往後撤，轉向大門走廊的牆上電話的方向。

 

〝不要！〞

 

彼得的聲音由於剛剛的尖叫和嘔吐變得嘶啞。他猛烈的搖頭。他的指節由於過度用力抓住冰冷的浴缸邊而發白。

 

_ 那個好像獨角獸啊！ _

 

〝我還好...你不用打電話求助，好嗎？我只是...今天很慢長我又很累所以不小心在洗澡的時候打瞌睡了，然後浴簾突然貼在我的背上...嚇了我一跳而已。〞

 

他一口氣的說完後不敢呼氣。梅嬸和本叔用不信任的眼神告訴彼得他們根本就一點不相信他的胡言亂語。最終，本叔嘆息着點點頭並踏離電話的範圍。

 

〝好吧。那彼得你好好休息吧。〞

 

〝好的，本叔...〞

 

他在梅嬸的幫忙下慢慢找回自己的力氣，年老的婦人嚴肅的打量他。

 

〝但明早你要告訴我們發生什麼事，知道了嗎年輕人？〞

 

彼得低下頭。

 

〝我明白了，梅嬸。〞

  
  


她護送他回房間的途中，可以從她關切的眼神和抱怨的跡象看得出，她很明顯不太想讓他離開自己的視線範圍內。聽見他的尖叫和看到他明顯不妥而且蒼白又發抖的樣子，彼得無法想像剛剛她有多麼的害怕。

 

_ 我們應該吃墨西哥餅做為晚餐。卷餅！卷~卷卷卷餅！ _

 

**我們首先需要找到乳頭並結束這個。**

 

_ 可是我們 _ _ 現在 _ _ 就好餓啊！ _

 

梅嬸用她溫暖的懷抱慢慢的擁擠着他，令彼得從與他無關的內心爭論回過神來。她聞起來像蘋果和草藥茶。她聞起像家。

 

〝我很好。我保證。〞他再次輕柔的向她保證並擁抱她。

 

當她終於能放心的讓他離開回到自己的房間後，彼得包着毛巾陷入了床中。他剛剛出神得都沒因為在梅嬸本叔面前赤裸而感到尷尬。

 

當意識到這個事實時他深深的嘆氣。但也沒有必要為了已經發生了的事情而臉紅了。

 

他頭裏的聲音們已經完全進入了晚餐吃什麼的討論中。比較刺耳的那個只在不斷尖叫着 卷餅！！！ 而另一把較邪惡的聲音，就是聽上去比較理智的那個，已經在提供真正的選擇去什麼地方吃，雖然大多都是墨西哥食品的地方。

 

彼得閉上雙眼並嘗試無視他們，但這辦法並不太有用。他又嘗試發散自己的想法，希望可以模糊一下對話，也多多少少有點作用但真心累。彼得能感覺到頭痛也隨之而來了。

 

那個晚上他沒有睡。

-

-

一星期後，彼得終於準備好告訴梅嬸和本叔事情的真相了。他在過去的七天的都無法真正的在晚上睡覺，他看上去精神十分差帶着一雙黑眼圈。他無法集中精神在任何東西，今天兩次差點在學校昏睡過去。他整天神經質和緊張不安，經常因為聲音們的存在而嚇到。

 

男孩察覺到他們不是在對自己說話。（其實在一開始已經很明顯了，但還是花了他一點時間才明白過來。）他們一般都在喃喃自語着奇怪的東西，給予令人毛骨悚然的評論，途中拋出一些經典電視節目的梗。對話中總是有一些中斷，就像是有彼得聽不見的第三個人參與着對話一樣。他開始在腦中叫他們鮑勃和比爾，而且，噢，說什麼有關我的精神穩定性。（但比較邪惡的聲音很配鮑勃這個名字啊。而且比爾這個名字和主題很搭。）

 

當然，梅嬸因為十分擔心他，把他帶去看醫生了。在彼得身上發生的事不太正常。沒有人曾聽見和他一樣的東西。靈魂伴侶的歌曲帶詞的情況十分罕見。但是會講話的聲音？那是一種完全沒有過的新狀況。

 

彼得討厭所有他所經歷的測驗，以及所有用來了解他的問題的儀器。其中一名護士和他一起看那種告-訴-我-你-看-到-了-什-麼的潑墨圖書時。他差點就因為見到一張圖片看上去好像大象而嘔吐了。

 

當醫生告訴梅嬸測試結果穩定之後，她鬆了一口氣。專家的眼神令彼得感到一陣寒流經過後背。這不是那種爛大街的恐怖電影，但他就是無法擺脫那人想研究自己大腦的想法。他對他來說只不過是另一個有趣的現象 - 一種能讓他能在其他科學家前出名的方法。所以他回家的時候心情不錯，即使比爾驚呼︰貓壓根不好吃。即使烤過。

–

-

有幾件事情在接下來的幾個月發生了。彼得認識了 格温·史黛西。他成為了蜘蛛俠。他終於十六歲了。

 

有時候彼得覺得格温也許是他的完美配對。但她在兩年前已經失去了她的靈魂伴侶，甚至不知道對方是男還是女的，歌曲只是消失了。他們曾經檢查過她。她只是理智而聰明，甚至沒有兩把聲音在她的頭裏爭吵着〝垃圾熊貓〞是否一個值得放入字典的字。

 

_ 可是 _ _ 〝垃圾熊貓〞比起〝 _ _ 浣熊〞好太多了啊！他們因為要打劫垃圾桶而帶上面具了嘛！ _

 

他用他最好的模仿技巧來扮演〝瘋狂的比爾〞，他和格温都笑得東倒西歪。他們坐在學校外面的一棵老橡樹的陰影下，享受着下堂課之前的小休。

 

能夠和其他人聊聊腦中不停打鬧的聲音感覺真心不錯。幾星期前當他終於透露自己的故事時，眼前他當成好友的美貌女孩無視了所有怪異的細節只輕輕的揚起一邊眉頭。彼得很確定當時她並不真的相信他，但當他透露更多相關的細節時她亦漸漸的被說服。從不會因為他的不同之處而隨意評論他，是他最喜歡格温的地方。

 

〝你的靈魂伴侶今天看起來心情不錯哦。〞

 

格温對他微微笑，彼得哼唱着沒有正面回應她。其實聲音們突然說起垃圾是有原因的。在一些很難忘的事發生後，他明白到自己的靈魂伴侶真的很擅長把自己想得很低微。

 

〝至少沒有用槍指向頭部的事件出現。直到現在。可以算是心情不錯了。〞

 

因為那對彼得來說已經不算是新鮮事了。

 

他有一個倒數在手機裏名為〝距離上一次爆頭日過了...日〞。截至現在過了9天。（彼得知道這應該令他更擔憂，但經歷了被放射性蜘蛛咬了一口然後得到了強大的力量和能粘著任何東西的能力後，已經沒什麼能讓他吃驚了。應該。）

 

第一次發生在三個月前的歷史課上。他的腦一直充斥住很刻薄的辱罵，即使不是針對着他，他們的言論也令他感到很難受。他一直努力的專注在老師第二次世界大戰的講課上，淡化那些憤怒的聲音。（他已經在這件事上有點習慣了。）所以花了一點時間他才發現有些事不對勁。

 

**...連看都不要用眼看我們自己。我們就是怪物。有病的。**

 

**_來啊！你想要的！來啊！！_ **

 

彼得被兩把聲音滿滿的惡意嚇得臉色蒼白猛得往後倒。

  
  


**所有人都會因為見到我們死了而感到高興的。我們做的所有事都只會令他們受傷，令事情變得更糟。我們根本無法拯救任何人。我們不想要再拯救任何人了！**

 

_ 開槍啊開槍開槍開槍我叫你開--- _

 

〝不！？〞

 

彼得完全不記得他什麼時候起身了，但他現在站起來了，所有同學都望着他。他可以聽到自己的血壓上升和心跳加速，但除此之外什麼都沒有。他的腦中一片空白。

 

在老師可以問他的安好之前，彼得衝出了課室。在他把自己鎖進男生休息間的一個小隔間後他終於放聲大哭。當閃電和他的黨羽找到他的時候他仍然哭得停不下來。那一天是彼得人生中最被打得最慘的一次。但他整個人除了麻木什麼都感覺不到，甚至連落在肋骨和身上的拳頭都沒注意到。

 

在他們出完氣之後，‘娘胞帕克’、‘愛哭鬼’等的辱罵還在他的耳邊回響，他捲縮在垃圾桶的後面，輕輕地呼吸着。

 

_ 唔唔唔...這個每次發生很討厭。每次都他媽的痛。腦漿腦漿飛~  _

 

彼得大力地打了一下嗝。

 

**去吃墨西哥餅吧。**

 

什麼事都沒發生。他的靈魂伴侶也沒事。

–

-

有一天當他們正坐在學校食堂的角落時，格温問他，〝你有試過回話嗎？〞

 

彼得向她揚起一邊眉頭。他知道他這樣看起來很囂張。他曾經在鏡子前練習過。

 

〝你覺得我真的沒想過嗎？〞

 

〝冷靜點吧，小哥。有時候最簡單的想法最容易被忽略。〞

 

他嘆着氣搖擺自己的手臂，像只死章魚一樣。

 

〝我試過了。好多好多次。可是鮑勃和比爾只是繼續自己講自己的。他們好像根本聽不到我在說話一樣。就像是和電視機說話一樣絕望。至少喜劇頻道大部份時間都開着。〞

 

〝那你試過...你懂的。唱過歌嗎？〞

 

彼得眨眨眼。他望着女孩用眼神表達着他的想法︰‘你瘋了？’

 

〝你知道我在說什麼的，彼得。‘那首歌？’你自己的。〞

 

〝我沒有啊。〞

 

他從一開始就只有聲音們在他的腦中。他怎麼會有那首歌呢？他的靈魂伴侶就很明顯沒有啊。他不可能在過去的十個月錯過這樣的內容。他們很大聲有時候真的很刻薄，令他希望立即出現在那個人的身旁阻止那滿滿的自我厭惡。但他們從來只會唱什麼莫名其妙排行榜上流行的歌。

 

〝每個人都有的。〞她說。

 

他無能為力地聳聳肩。格温 - 那個天使女孩 - 只體諒的握緊他的手並放棄這個話題，說起她昨晚晚餐和她父親的討論。

–

-

然後本叔死了。

 

他只能無能為力地望着，他的叔叔 - 其中一半他唯一在生的家人 - 怎樣死在毫無必要的暴力行為上。

 

他被逼看着他嬸嬸眼中的生命的火花和希望消失。

 

這樣令彼得的心一次又一次的被撕碎。

 

但格温的言語陪伴他走過傷心的日子，凌晨時在他的腦中回響，彼得在帶上紅色彈性纖維面罩並成為蜘蛛俠的時候也在細細琢磨。

–

-

在巡邏了皇后區幾小時後 - 他阻止了兩個搶劫未遂和拯救了某人出焚燒中的車輛 - 蜘蛛俠在他其中一個喜歡的屋頂停下來靜靜的欣賞紐約。過了一陣子，彼得拉走他的面罩。他的人生在前幾年真的出現了一些奇異又傷感的轉變，但在這樣的一些平靜的時刻，涼爽的微風迎面吹拂他的臉龐，打亂他凌亂的褐色短髮，彼得喜愛他的生活。

 

連聲音們也無法改變這一點。

 

_ 爆頭！爆頭啊！哎哎哎！爆蛋蛋！ _

 

...不完全的。

 

少年嘆息着把下巴放在屈起的膝上。在他成為了蜘蛛俠的現在，尋找他的靈魂伴侶應該不會太難。不論對方是什麼人，很明顯對方經常殺戮。而且有比起彼得好超多的治癒因子，還超級瘋癲……世界上不會有太多人符合這樣的條件。再者，他很確定這個人是個男人。比爾和鮑勃不像是在一個女性的腦裏。不是彼得很了解這些事情...但總有一些關於下面的尺寸和上這個女人或是那個的對話（多到他有點不舒服）。‘我們要做出一副成熟的男人的模樣了。’這樣的句子也出現了好幾次。

 

他十八歲的時候應該能夠處理好自己是一個蜘蛛主題超級英雄的事實了因為他已經做了一段時間了，但彼得不是很確定自己能妥協宇宙認為一個瘋狂殺手是他的理想伴侶的事實。整個靈魂伴侶的事兒可能在這件事上出了點錯。而他還未做好心理準備去面對這個男人。也許彼得忍受的那些苦澀的瘋狂付諸流水？又或許這個殺人犯...他的靈魂伴侶是那種他根本不能相處的人呢？連普通的壞蛋也能令他的蜘蛛感應叫瘋了，不要提他的責任感和看待世界的方式。殺戮是錯誤的。這個人是錯的。他瘋狂又危險。 

 

但也許他可以改變啊？

 

他的靈魂伴侶聽上去完全的迷失在黑暗和暴戾中。那麼嚴苛的差別待遇自身。但彼得強烈的相信所有人都可以被拯救的。他必須要。

 

_ 我們太太太太應該把我們的手榴彈打扮成菠蘿了！沒有人會預料到 _ _ 那 _ _ 的來臨！ _

 

**那完全沒意義。即使是我們。**

 

_ 那才是令這個計劃完美的原因啊！ _

 

彼得閉上眼睛悄悄的揚起嘴角按在覆蓋着藍色彈性纖維的膝蓋上。從他得到這些擺脫不掉的瘋狂在他的頭裏已經過了大約三年了。有時候他希望鮑勃和比爾能夠直接和他對話。那樣的話他就不會感到這麼寂寞了。

 

無意識的自言自語地哼唱，彼得聆聽着對話轉到攀爬通電圍牆的利與弊上。然後聲音們在說到一半的時候閉嘴了。接下來的一段時間彼得在腦中都是自己一個人。當少年戲劇性的嘆了一口氣並從制服中隱藏的口袋拿出手機時有一只鴿子有趣的望着他。

 

〝距離上一次爆頭日過了0日〞

-

-

納米比亞的某處，韋得‧威爾森 - 在炸毀毒品巢穴的途中 - 在他的腦中聽到一把不熟識的聲音哼唱時，由於過於熱烈的機關槍洗禮後遭受令人不快的死亡。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三和第四章會是韋德POV


	3. Past and Mistakes 過去與過失

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在他五歲的時候，沒有人拿出一點時間來向韋德解釋有靈魂伴侶是怎麽一回事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章的時間線與上一章並不一致。
> 
> 警告︰典型暴力， 虐待兒童的提及，折磨的提及

在他五歲的時候，沒有人拿出一點時間來向韋德解釋有靈魂伴侶是怎麽一回事。在七歲的時候也沒有。十歲亦未有。他完全不知道會有一個人在等待他和期待和他相遇。那個人會盼望着了解他和能夠體諒他，那一個人會深愛着他。

 

每次他母親注意到他時，都會告訴他他是一個錯誤。一個貪婪的混蛋用他的話語和呼吸令她的人生變得討厭。只有買醉能讓對她對自己的悲慘生活妥協。他就是讓他父親虐打自己妻兒，變成殘忍又暴力的混帳的元兇。

 

韋德·威爾森在失望和無視中成長。與滿布他年輕身心的傷痕伴隨。清楚明白到他的母親 鄙視自己，父親討厭自己。所有他經歷的傷痕讓男孩對於擁有自己的另一半的念頭避而不談。怎麼會有任何人會想要他。宇宙是否真的那麼殘酷，把一個像他破碎的人配對給另一個可憐人？ 可憐的人兒。他不能夠相信無條件的愛是他能擁有的。聽上去太像一個殘酷的笑話。他能夠肯定，像他這樣多餘的人永遠不會聽見‘那首歌’。

 

所以當他十三歲時開始聽到那首歌時，金髮男孩捲縮在床底並在那兒呆躺了兩天。沒人關心。沒人注意到。他覺得有點震驚和傷感。還感到一點希望。他躺在這裡，抑制着他不穩定的呼吸，他在他的舊枕頭輕輕的抽泣，為了這個他從未見過的人傷心。這個他也許永遠都不會遇見的人。韋德從來沒有體會過被渴求的感覺，他知道希望會令他變得脆弱。

 

三天後他的父親因為聽到兒子在哼唱那首命運給予他的歌把他往死裏打。韋德在那一天學會了他是不被容許抱有希望的。

-

-

在他合法成年後（八個月後，但誰會在意這些小細節）韋德參了軍。他會做任何事去離開那像地獄一般的生活。做軍人的薪水不錯而且能給予他一些事情去專心一致。他從未回頭。一次都沒有。

 

他的上級看穿了韋德的潛力而且把它用在對的地方。他熟練了徒手打鬥技巧和致命的火力壓制技巧。他不顧危險也不在乎，毫無界限。

 

十六歲的時候男孩迅速地成長為男人。一條屍體躺在他的腳邊，張開的嘴角流躺着血，腹部被刺穿。這是他第一次殺人。血跡飛濺在他的臉頰和衣服上。韋德已經好久沒有哼唱了。

 

服役的時間飛逝，連同他殺戮和聽從指令的日子。但韋德從來不是一個盲從一些比他高級的蠢材衝進戰鬥的人。那不是他的風格。為一些肥胖的傻逼打架讓他們變得更有錢也不是他的風格，所以他二十歲的時候就退役為自己打下一片天了。

 

殺人很容易。他很喜歡這件事。把愛好和職業結合是常識。這是一個很好的理由去成為一個僱傭兵。他有時候覺得應該為了他明智的決擇而點一個贊。

 

他還有點瘋狂。但那只是他的魅力所在。

-

-

他遇見了凡妮莎。

-

-

他確診了癌症。

-

-

他參與了X武器的計劃。

-

-

從那時候開始就沒有任何東西和以往一樣了。

 

命運在作弄他。在他沒預料的時候給予愛情，令他在最需要的時候失去它。在他自己的決定下。他不可能這樣對凡妮莎。他不是好人但他沒有權利去拖任何人和他一起下這趟混水。命運令他在這世上剩餘的幾個月生活在癌症擴散全身的水深火熱中。比起和他所愛的在一起痛苦並只能最終失去他的感覺，只是獨自面對自己破碎的心是最小的代價。

 

但沒有任何東西能和地獄般的X武器計劃相提並論。那急躁的科學家無數次打碎他直到超出韋德認為不可能的地步。這應該是一個新的機會 - 一個新的開始。但這逼使韋德乞求死亡的到來。盼望能夠呼吸最後一口氣和閉上他疲憊的雙眼。死亡聽上去很容易。所有事都會完結。他終於可以自由。

 

當他在一個與世隔絕的叢林某處醒過來的時候，全身除了雙手滿佈血跡、滿身的疤痕和永無休止的疼痛外什麼都沒有...他除了離開還能做什麼？

 

他經歷了那麼多。他現在能承受任何事情了。而且也沒什麼選擇。死亡已經不再是一個選擇了。治癒因子什麼的。

-

-

韋德‧威爾森成為了死侍。而死侍在眨眼間成為了世界級的僱傭兵。他又瘋癲又出名，還有兩把自以為是的聲音在他的頭裏。比起其他人他更和他們說話，因為他們懂他而且這樣就不寂寞了。

 

他做他被付錢所要求的事。而他不問任何問題。

 

當韋德心情不好的時候他正坐在公眾場所中 - 黑紅色的制服總是奇異眼光的焦點 - 然後對哼唱得最大聲的開槍。他們總是絕望的尋找他們他媽的靈魂伴侶令他作嘔。他受不了這個。那完全是廢話。幸福只是垃圾媒體還是什麼編造的概念。

 

_噢。哦哦哦哦！看看那兒！_

 

韋德隨着聲音的嘮叨看向那位女士 - 二十幾歲，金髮，好胸器 - 坐在噴泉那兒離他幾米左右。一個男人停在她旁邊的小徑上。

 

**他們才剛剛找到對方嗎？**

 

她正在哭泣。不是用很漂亮的方式。只是...很噁心。

 

〝我懂啊，是吧？口水鼻涕什麼的都擦在他的衣服上了。超贊的方法去開始一場約會。〞，韋德竊笑着。

 

那對男女擁抱對方進自己的懷抱，像小孩一般抽泣着。

 

韋德厭惡的碎碎念把最後的墨西哥餅扔進自己的口裏和拿起他的半自動手槍。他今天感覺不錯，所以他不會射這對蠢貨。他把槍壓在下巴，感受那在他拱起的皮膚上冰涼的金屬觸感。

 

**那會把血弄到噴泉裏。**

 

_破壞約會的方法之一！！！_

 

當他的腦後爆開時，他還在歇斯底里的笑着。

-

-

彼得猛然從午睡中醒過來的時候差點就從屋頂上滾下去。‘混蛋’，他一邊想着一邊更新他的手機。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章也是韋德的pov，但有更多的彼得！


	4. Magnetised 吸引力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蜘蛛俠說，〝什麼？〞。
> 
> 韋德說，〝什麼？槍啊啊啊啊！！！〞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：虐待動物，典型暴力，半血污圖，死侍就是死侍

**你在幹嘛啊，智障？**

  
  


〝閉嘴。〞，韋德模糊的呢喃着。

 

**炸了我們所在的大廈...我們還沒有玩完這個梗嗎？毫無樂趣可言。**

 

傭兵反了一下白眼一邊矮身躲在一些古老鐵桶後再把些炸彈安放在其中。他正在一個老倉庫內，四處的尋找那小組織的老大。

 

〝廢柴，你閉嘴。你不會明白我在計劃什麼。讓我來做我的事。〞

 

有幾個保鑣在他的旁邊經過都沒有注意到他。你會認為一個偽裝成馬鈴薯袋的六尺多的男人會引來更多的注意，但并沒有。叫〝偽裝〞是有原因的。

 

**我們知道你在計劃什麼。**

 

_ 我們在你的頭裏啊，小哥。 _

 

漂亮的紅色字顯示出0：30：00：00，韋德在能衝出金屬樓梯前就按下了‘開始’按鈕，有兩個保鑣在他的前方。他的主要目標還躲在倉庫後面某處的辦公室內，死侍根本無法在這建築物倒塌之前離開。

 

〝指標，我的天啊。指標！〞，他對自己碎碎念，轉了一個彎並向下一層一群盯着一籠子血的迷惘的白袍實驗員扔了一個手榴彈。〝該死的指標！你不這樣對待小動物的！〞

 

他才不管他們在發明的藥物是什麼大型殺人的產品。但是這些科學家利用那些無助的動物，由於虐待而殘廢、變形，活生生的小身軀被切開...死侍根本不能就這樣放過他們。只讓 何賽·費南德茲消滅 -  納米比亞地下毒品巢穴的老大 - 是沒用的。

 

〝也不能就這樣不管他們啊！〞

 

**那不能買墨西哥餅來填滿我們的冰箱啊。**

 

白色盒子一如以往的理性。不是說韋德有聽從過。

 

〝但我可以買十個墨西哥餅來獎勵自己的日行一善啊。

 

_ 而且炸東西好玩啊！ _

 

〝沒錯！〞

 

韋德拔出槍枝，全力的衝進大堂尾的單面鏡。那八個保護這房間的武裝男人在倒在地上前三顆子彈射中了他。 費南德茲全然恐懼的盯着傭兵。他看上去很震驚，蒼白的像鬼一樣。

 

〝...我們可以談談。〞，男人輕柔的低聲說出。

 

〝對不起哦伙計！不可能！〞

 

死侍拿出他的刀並向下砍，有力地把男人伸出的手掌從他的手上切斷。不知道他的客戶想拿該死的手掌幹什麼。但那是合約的一部份指明要他帶只手或是他沒錢收。

 

〝謝謝你的光顧！不是我和你有仇。〞死侍把一些早先從實驗室找到的可疑物品注射了入男人的脖子裏，沒有拔出注射器。如果這藥能給一只可愛的兔子，那就足夠能給那垃圾。

 

〝噢，等等！很大---的仇！〞

 

那個毒梟變得更蒼白並滑倒在地上。沒有必要解決他了。如果這毒不死他也會流血致死。韋德竊笑着把那只斷手曲成鬆散的拳頭。僵化成這樣的話，至少他的客戶能和它愉快地玩耍。 大家可以想像一下...打飛機的手勢

 

_ 我們真搞笑。 _

 

〝這只是明智的想法。〞

 

從辦公室的門口離開，他從他無數的口袋中扯出一些手榴彈去空出一些地方放那只手。

 

當盒子們在討論什麼才是炸彈的完美服裝，韋德再次拔出他的槍，描準消滅倉庫對面那個在準備機關槍的人。但一把溫柔的聲音出現在他的腦中哼唱着一段被遺忘已久的旋律，把他打擊得比起幾秒後打穿他身體的子彈還重。

 

世界上不是有很多能令口多的傭兵驚嚇得啞口無言地跪下的事情。

 

‘噢。’是他在腦子被打成篩子時最後最清晰的念頭，可那沒關係。五分鐘後，倉庫也一樣會爆炸。

-

-

回去紐約的路上有點模糊。他有個東西在他身上並記錄着時間和日子。他的腦經常被其他東西佔用。大部份日子他都記不起午餐吃了什麼。（不用猜，十次有八次是墨西哥餅。）

 

韋德只知道他不會拿到這次工作的報酬了。那只手和他和剩下的倉庫一起被燒成灰了。他的皮膚仍因之前劇烈的治癒療情而緊繃。他靈魂伴侶的時機真準。

 

感激不盡，不認識的垃圾。

 

然後臥了個槽...靈魂伴侶！

 

如果那不是一個驚嚇。他已經忘記了很久他曾經渴望着這個東西。無盡的愛和體諒...可憐的某某在這個的盡頭。

 

〝可能那只是幻覺...？〞

 

_ 好像之前我們看到機堡穿著粉紅色裙子那次一樣？ _

 

**...那才不是幻覺。**

 

韋德哼哼唧唧不給予任何意見。關於那次意外的事他不是很確定。機堡經常穿越時空令他很難之後去問個究竟。

 

**沒有人會去愛我們的。**

 

〝沒有人必須去。〞，韋德對着白色盒子嘶吼，在他門上的鎖掙扎着了。他試途耐心點 - 〝沒錢收啊，記得嗎？〞 - 最後他射爆了那個東西。鎖匙是給廢物的。

 

他脫下了在進溫特和克時路過的一間普通商店偷的衣服。他們甚至差到連偷都不值，令他疼痛的皮膚痕癢不止。直接走向他的破舊的沙發，韋德頭向下的倒下。他因為這次搞砸了感到有點苦澀，但惱怒更令他煩躁。盒子們永無休止有關之前新轉折的討論更是火上加油。

 

_ 我可以看到我們騎着獨角獸邁向日落。和我們的靈魂伴侶一起！ _

 

**飄揚的金色髮絲。**

 

〝你不可能知道他是金髮的啊。〞

 

韋德把手臂扔在雙眼上並試着呼吸。那把聲音很好聽。柔軟而安靜。而且明顯是男性。

 

**我是在說我們的頭髮。**

 

對話讓黃色盒子失控的笑起來。他的兩個盒子都很混帳。他們甚至引以為榮。他們告訴了他無數遍。

 

韋德嘆了一口氣放棄嘗試去用手指去搓爆雙眼。他都忘了什麼時候最後一次想去擁有屬於自己的靈魂伴侶的事。他在X武器之前就已經停止盼望。他根本配不上任何人。誰會想要他？他愛過的女人的話語早已消散。那些愛戀、渴望、體諒、諒解的語句。凡妮莎愛過他。但他不管不顧的離開了她。

 

“我已經太破碎了……”

 

他告訴自己，他的眼睛那麼刺疼只是因為他太用力揉眼。

 

_ 也許我們找到他就不會再那麼破碎了。 _

 

**也許他就是我們遺失的部分。**

-

-

接下來的星期工作很少，韋德決定留了在家裏。他的公寓需要些裝修，他決定把廚房和客廳之間的門口炸開。下三層的一位年老的女士上來探查，並讓他對她的屋子也來一發，因為明顯地‵這樣更好看而且帶來很多光線。′什麼都好。反正爆破很好玩。而且那些聲響令他聽不到那該死的歌。

 

在他最終要面對外界之前，那位女士為了感謝他的幫助和幫忙清理垃圾，她給了他一個蘋果派讓他支撐了兩天。

 

_ 好餓呀！食物物物物物物物物物物物！現在就去吃馬上吃 _ ！

 

**他肚子打鼓聲太大聽不到我們的話。**

 

_ 在他做夢的時候吧！！！！ _

 

韋德不斷自言自語，引起了途人奇異的目光。他們一看到他就移開視線，他有點希望自己沒有換下制服離開了公寓。又或者是面罩，可以裹住他的臉。所以他只能把帽子再拉低點蓋好自己並加快腳步。

 

〝媽的，該死的緊身衣男搞他喵的久。〞

 

**是我們的錯在最後一件弄壞才去下訂的啊。**

 

反着白眼，現-在-不-是-傭-兵繼續沿路走着。他的目的地是他最贊的鄰居塔可鐘。

 

但在他走近店家之前，一輛計程車在街的另一面爆炸。人們慌亂的四處奔跑，外圍的民眾拿出手機停頓在一旁。但沒有人嘗試去拯救被困在突然燃燒起來的車內的老人。有什麼東西在地上的洞蠕動就在黃色車的車蓋下。

 

“F you，紐約！”，韋德心情複雜的說。

 

_ 我們愉快的食物約會… _

 

韋德走過對面路的中途，一個身穿紅藍色的人從天而降。緊身衣先生輕鬆的扯開扭曲的車門，把失去意識的司機拉出燃燒中的車。

 

“草我，紐約。”

 

**是蜘蛛俠。**

 

_ 草草草草！看看那屁股！好想拍一下！ _

 

那天殺的章魚爪機器人選擇了在這時間從地下潛出來一下子吸引住了韋德的注意，一根機器爪穿透了他。而蜘蛛俠則呆呆的站立着，迷途小鹿般四處張望。

 

又是他討厭的不幸令他今天沒帶他的刀。只有在瘋狂的老紐約人們需要刀才能拿到墨西哥餅。他怎麼會忘記這個的?

 

“哦！小蜘蛛!我對插入完全沒意見，但我不介意你借我只手呀!”

 

_ 他可以事後再借我們一只手！ _

 

“什麼？”，蜘蛛俠說。

 

“什麼什麼呀？槍槍搶搶槍！!！”，被機械觸手扔到對面街的花店窗口的韋德尖叫。

 

他花了點時間脫身，玻璃的碎片插滿了他的後背，他心愛的衞衣被撕成碎片。眼見所及的地方都是花。

 

**這些雛菊挺不錯的。**

 

沒有比在穿我們最漂亮的衣服更好的槍戰開始方式！

 

蜘蛛俠突然之間停下來了望向了韋德的方向，然後被打飛到旁邊的一個交通燈上。不管蜘蛛男孩有什麼問題，他都要快點解決它。那裡有個機械爪在瞄準小蜘蛛的喉嚨，但韋德用他精準的射擊打歪了。然後他們陷入了槍擊和蛛網的風暴中，觸手掃蕩着四周。完完全全的狂亂。

 

那個機械人看來似是章魚博士自身的改造物，但缺乏人類的大腦，很容易打倒。韋德承受着攻勢，讓蜘蛛男孩驅趕着愚蠢的途人去安全的地方。傭兵不記得曾經和他人這樣完美的合作。

 

**也不是說我們經常和別人搭擋。**

 

_ 可是組隊超贊哎！ _

 

蜘蛛俠轉頭看着他。

 

〝那不是組隊。〞

 

哎呀。他有把那句說出口嗎？他往前跳把英雄從最後的傷害拯救出來，毫不猶豫的讓爪插進他的肩膀。

 

_ 那是約會囉？！ _

 

韋德把觸手爪撕掉，機械人爆出火花倒下了。

 

“哦哦哦哦。你至少可以買我些花嘛，寶貝男孩!”

 

蜘蛛俠給他的長而強烈的瞪視讓韋德沉思了一會可能這英雄沒有他在電視上看的那麼有趣。然後傭兵被超級力量舉起 -  _ 帥! _ \- 然後拋過肩膊 -  **不太帥了。** _ 可是看看那美臀! _ \- 然後差點扔掉了 -  _ 真的不帥了。 _ 幾分鐘後蜘蛛俠把他放一個屋頂，在混戰的範圍外。

 

〝你是誰啊？〞

 

韋德再一次希望自己的面罩在場。蜘蛛俠給他的注視太銳利已經超出他的舒適範圍。

 

“哦呀，你都不享受一點點神秘嗎，寶貝男孩?我只是一個粉呀。”

 

_ 那緊身衣下美臀的粉絲！ _

 

英雄細碎的詛咒並在他面前踱步。他甚至把手按在頭上如果是不他的面罩應該是在弄亂他的頭髮。這令韋德想知道到底他的頭髮是什麼顏色。

 

_ 如果那不是精神不穩定，我不知道什麼是了。 _

 

“我不是瘋了!”，男孩打斷道。他的聲音聽上去好年輕令韋德花了點時間胡思亂想，直到韋德認出他新朋友說了什麼。他挺確定他沒有把那句說出聲。

 

〝...我沒有說那個，小蜘蛛。〞

 

〝比爾說了。〞

 

蜘蛛俠在把那一句說了出口之後呆着了。他看上去十分震驚，但只有韋德感覺到的一半驚嚇。

 

〝什麼？〞

 

〝你知道的...那個瘋狂的聲音...〞

 

〝你聽得見盒子們？〞

 

_ 我的名字是比爾了嗎？酷酷酷酷！ _

 

〝開什麼玩笑啊？你有什麼二次變種能力嗎，蜘蛛寶貝？能讀心嗎？〞

 

他不記得自己什麼時候做的決定，但他的槍已經在他的手上並瞄準蜘蛛俠的頭部。

 

〝別-不要開槍！〞那個蜘蛛主題的英雄舉起雙手。〝聽着...可能聽上去有點瘋狂，可我是你的...那個...我們是靈魂伴侶。我可以聽到聲音...盒子們？我可以證明這個，好嗎？那首歌什麼的...別開槍好嗎？〞

 

他開始哼唱‵那首該死的歌′而且把震抖的手伸到他的面罩下。

 

韋德恐慌起來。所以韋德做了他唯一擅長的事情。他扣下了扳機。

 


	5. Day one 第一天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _你知道什麼東西也應該是聰明的嗎？海豚。_ 比爾插入對話但被大多無視了。
> 
> **海豚太愚蠢去知道他們是哺乳類。他們覺得他們是魚。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 沒beta,提及自殺

血腥味和食物的香味飄進他的鼻子裏。汗臭混雜着舊啤酒和更舊的臭襪子。這令他的鼻子刺痛。

當彼得緩慢的從昏睡中甦醒，他不清楚過了多長的時間。他的渾身疼痛而且他感到疲憊和暈眩。他的蜘蛛感應奇異的平靜但他卻感到全身的皮膚都 雞皮疙瘩起來了，令他注意到了一道目光注視着他。也許所有事情都會消散如果他讓雙眼繼續閉上假裝是在睡覺...

 

_ 是不是好可愛?在裝死。 _

 

**就好像我們看不出一樣。**

 

從一些聲音在他腦中白痴對話中甦醒不是什麼新鮮事。

 

“但我們可以。”

 

第三把聲音是一個柔軟、低沈的低語嚇得彼得突然瞪大眼睛。他猛的直起腰板來，然後又痛喊一聲的倒下來。之前那些抽搐的疼痛現在又向他張牙舞爪，他的右邊肩膀像是被火燒一般。

 

〝那不是一個明智的舉動啊，Spidey。〞

 

**蜘蛛不是應該是聰明的嗎？**

 

彼得被一雙大又溫暖的手托着他沒受傷的肩緩慢的躺下來。他的肩膀比起那寛大的手掌看上去十分瘦小，但觸感卻意外地溫柔。這是一雙殺人的手，他需要再次的提醒自己。 一雙手來自那一個他見證着無數次殺戮的男人。

 

那個陌生人坐落在他的旁邊。彼得這才注意到他躺在破爛的有可疑的污漬的床墊上，一些彈簧頂着他酸軟的肌肉。那個男人交叉腿坐在更骯髒的地板上，刀放在手臂之間。他穿着舊褲子，一件紅色的衛衣還有... 

 

〝為什麼你帶着了一個紙面具？你自己造的嗎？〞

 

_ 你知道什麼東西也應該是聰明的嗎？海豚。 _ 比爾插入對話但被大多無視了。

 

〝沒錯。是個不錯的。我挺自豪的！〞

 

彼得眨了兩次眼。〝紙碟穿了洞...〞

 

那個驚異的圓面具不能看得出什麼但彼得挺確定男人臉上放着一個瘋狂的笑容。

 

**海豚太愚蠢去知道他們是哺乳類。他們覺得他們是魚。**

 

〝你為什麼要...哎呀。〞

 

移動他的手臂痛得要命，他把手保護性的按在身上。如果男人 - 他的靈魂伴侶 - 注意到，他沒有對這個不信任的動作有任何反應。

 

〝別用你的漂亮小腦袋擔心了，Sweetums！全都照料好了~〞

 

彼得的肩上的戰衣被剪掉了而槍傷被專業的打包處理好。其餘的戰衣大多完整，除去幾處這裡那裡章魚機械人成功打中的割傷外。甚至連他的面罩都完好無缺。他伸手去它的接駁位但一只皮革包裹的手衝出來阻止了他。像他現在這麼脆弱，他不能怎麼反抗。

 

〝你...打傷了我。〞

 

彼得記起了男人疤痕臉上的驚慌。他也記得那張臉，所以面具是真的沒有必要啊。

 

〝真真真真真真真的很對不起哦，Baby Boy。只是一個傷口，所以別太生氣？〞

 

年輕人不知道該有什麼感覺。在所有他在有生之年所想像過的情景裏，有關最終找到他的靈魂伴侶 - 一起打擊機械觸手從未在他想像中出現過，不像被男人射擊。

 

_ 海豚很聰明的！記得‵銀河系漫遊指南′嗎？ _

 

〝哦！我喜歡那首歌！〞

 

吃驚的看着男人 - 聽上去比他老很多 - 開始和聲音們聊天他還沒有反應過來，彼得只能眨眨眼。他的腦袋突然能用那低沈的聲音填補所有他曾經聽過盒子們的對話。言詞不重要，但聲音是。這感覺很對勁。

 

〝世界快要被毀滅~〞“The world's about to be destroyed~”

 

**再也不需煩惱了。There's no point getting all annoyed**

 

_ 躺下看着星球在你身側摧毀！！Lie back and let the planet dissolve around you!! _

 

當那些聲音...盒子們和他的靈魂伴侶開始了一連串很長的〝再會了，再會了， **再會了** ！！So long, So long, SO LONG!!〞用了各種走調的聲音，彼得卷曲起血腥的抱枕然後失去意識。

 

他在布料下藏着他微微上升的笑容。

-

-

當彼得再一次醒來，房間只有他獨自一人。很難從那些骯髒的窗子透進來的光線中知道到底是在旁晚還是清晨。有人在公寓的其他部份聊天。

 

慢慢坐起來很痛，他靠在牆上，他盡力的大聲想‵那首歌′，然後愉快的聽到一些餐具的碰撞聲和大聲的咒罵。那個混蛋開槍打他了。一些小傷他應得的。

 

_ 我們的Bedroom-Spider醒來了！ _

 

**我們應該去調查。**

 

不管那個問題的答案是什麼，連彼得的超級聽力都不能聽清對話。但沒有人要在接下來進入房間，所以保守估計答案應該是負面的。

 

彼得嘆息並四處張望。房間本身不太大，四周有些磚牆和簡單的家具。那裡有一個衣櫃。角落的半充氣的充氣娃娃引起了無數的疑問，所以他完全的無視它並嘗試站起來。地板上散落着亂七八糟的垃圾，刀子、舊雜誌、槍枝、啤酒罐和半空碟子。

 

可能不是他在有槍傷時待過最無菌的環境，但那繃帶還是雪白色的，所以彼得沒有太驚慌。

 

在房間停止搖晃後，他前往窗口。或許他應該就此離開。他有他的戰衣，而他的蛛網發射器仍在手腕上。這會很簡單，而彼得不是很確定他已經準備好去面對他的另一半。如果這個地方有告訴他什麼有關那個男人的話，那就是他的靈魂伴侶最好放置一人或是在監獄。

 

可要是這是他唯一可以得到幸福的機會呢？彼得希望去相信那個。宇宙配對他們在一起是有原因的。他的靈魂伴侶直到現時都對他不錯，除了肩上的子彈不計。年輕人決定將男人扣板機的行為解釋為驚訝下的反射條件。而他的治療因子會在幾天內解決它。

 

彼得一邊說服自己，一邊轉身打開衣櫃。他的蜘蛛俠戰衣布滿了乾涸的血漬、機油漬，而且有太多的洞令人感到不適的。

 

他需要找些東西然後有一堆多得引起注意的手榴彈滾出了衣櫃，但他終於找到一件舊襯衫不會嗅起來像是幾年都沒清洗過一樣。這件就可以了。彼得欣賞一下開始消磨的RENT-logo並揉搓着柔軟和破舊的布料，他決定要偷走這件襯衫。這件襯衫在裏面穿白色毛衣應該挺好看。

 

找褲子則較容易因為全部比較他瘦削的腰身都髒兮兮和太寛，所以他找了一雙運動褲把繩索拉緊。深呼吸最後一口氣，彼得離開了房間。

 

公寓的其他地方都是一樣的亂七八糟狀態。有一些打開的箱子隨意擺放，露出了一包包的衣服。他故意的踢倒了一個舊瓶子，提醒另一個人他的到來。他的靈魂伴侶從下一個房間衝出來 - 廚房 - 他估計，而彼得的下巴落地。狠狠的。

 

男人穿著極度貼身的紅黑色緊身衣，連同面罩。彼得看不到他身上有任何武器，但他看上去十分危險和嚇人。那條粉紅色鑲褶邊的圍裙他穿著在上面看上去應該很蠢，但沒法反駁第一印象。男人渾身是健碩的肌肉，比彼得高和重。那個他曾在街上見過戰鬥的在面罩後的男人 - 那個曾一臉震驚和混亂注視他的男人 - 那個不再帶着傻氣的紙碟面具的男人...

 

〝你...是死侍。〞

 

_ 啊啊啊啊！Spidey聽說過我們！ _

 

傭兵看着他然後停了下來因為他看到那件襯衫。

 

〝我啊...我是....很高興去...我的名字-〞彼得停止了說話，手舉到半路向面罩準備脫下來，因為有一枝槍指着他的臉。再一次。

 

〝沒有名字。也沒有臉孔。〞死侍嚴肅的聲線傳送一陣抖震下彼得的脊椎。

 

〝...為什麼？〞

 

〝面具是我的癖好！〞

 

**還有無名氐。**

 

_ 還有槍！！ _

 

年長的男人望了一下手上的槍然後嘖一聲厭惡的把它扔到桌上。連槍子走火他都不曾動容，而彼得則差點跳了上天花板。他盯着磚牆上的孔洞時傭兵返回了廚房。

 

〝我已經看過了你的臉。而且我知道你的名字，你知道的吧？〞彼得跟隨着他。有一陣很誘人的香味從房間內傳來他才醒覺自己從早餐之後都沒食東西。也不知道那是多久之前。

 

〝對啊。我應該要佩服你會使用Google嗎︰？〞

 

_ 可能他用Bing。 _

 

死侍竊笑拿來一只碟 - 看上去乾淨的 - 放上了一堆彼得見過最贊的煎餅。它們令他的胃抽搐，他尷尬得忘了要來一個詼諧的反駁。

 

〝餓了嗎，Spider-kiddo？〞

 

傭兵放下了碟子，準備他自己的份，然後發散在廚房的桌上，伸開雙腳。

 

〝坐呀！食呀！別那樣看着我。沒下毒，我發誓。〞

 

**如果我們想要他死我們有太多機會了。**

 

彼得坐下了。

 

_ 但我們永遠都不會想他死。他是我們的。 _

 

死侍向聲音們發出噓聲而彼得很感激他的面罩仍然蓋住他的耳朵，即使他拉起了足夠的高度去露出他的嘴巴。那些煎餅真的很贊。他吃掉了三塊才嘗試發起任何對話。年長的男人沒有觸碰他的份。

 

〝為什麼門口的位置有個洞？〞

 

〝我弄的。重新裝飾。〞

 

**帶來更多的光。**

 

彼得點點頭。〝的確有。〞他看到男人從面罩透露出來的疑惑。〝我的意思是，帶來更多的光。〞

 

有一段很長的停頓。

 

“所以你真的聽得到盒子們?”

 

彼得點頭。“是呀…我不是靈媒或者什麼的…只有他們。我只能聽到他們。”

 

_ 可憐的娃。 _

 

“其他人得到了他們的歌而我十五歲的時候得到了鮑勃和比爾…”

 

他們三個…存在在聽他說話的時候開始竊笑和咯咯地笑，彼得在死侍靜下來之前多食了半個煎餅。

 

**我們不是唯一搞砸的。**

 

“是呀。跟我說搞砸什麼鬼。宇宙就是混帳。”傭兵自言自語。“證明你自己。重複他們說的話。”

 

_ 我在空閒的時間拯救小猫。 _

 

彼得重複了這句。

 

**機堡是第一個踏上月球的人。**

 

彼得重複了。

 

_ 我愛你的老二而且等不及你用它來操我。 _

 

彼得感到一陣紅暈直達他的脖子他立馬拉下面罩。

 

死侍開心的大笑，他激動的把碟子都掃到地上。他甚至假裝擦面罩上的眼淚the spider-human嘗試在桌子下踢他令他笑得更誇張。盒子們也在一同竊笑。

 

“不要再笑呀，混蛋。”

 

“停不了呀，baby boy。你有我見過最可愛動人的臉紅。”

 

多花了幾個瞪視令傭兵清醒過來，然後他突然的閉嘴站起來。他嘆息並搖晃一下肩膀。很難透過紅色的面罩看到什麼，但他的嘴唇現在應該繃緊成一線。

 

彼得和他一同起來。這個態度是一個警示。

 

“即使我很願意跟著接下來的床上情節，我很抱歉你要離開了，Spidey。”

 

他拍拍彼得的肩膀並用力的引導他離開廚房。年輕人沒有爭扎，被突如其來的改變嚇得目定口呆。

 

“喂!不要!我想要談談。我們是靈魂伴侶呀。”

 

〝那就是我在說的。〞

 

當死侍把他推出公寓的門口，彼得嘗試用力抓住門框。即使他擁有超級力量也有一定難度，傭兵咆哮。彼得的蜘蛛感應開始叮叮發響，但男人突然退後，只抓緊蜘蛛俠制服上襯衫的黑色布料。把他抱緊同時推他離開，彼得的皮膚在他觸碰的地方感到灼熱。

 

“聽好，baby-boy,那些靈魂伴侶的垃圾是不會發生的。我不玩過家家的，而這是對所有人來就最好的選擇。我很危險。”

 

〝我也很危險啊。〞

 

〝哦，別這樣。〞死侍把他拉近了一下，他們的鼻子差點碰上。“你只不過是一個孩子穿著緊身衣。那東西都不是防彈的。你只是愚蠢。還有粘手。”

 

那挖苦令彼得踉蹌向後而門面關在他臉上。

 

_ 打開那道門啊，蠢貨！ _

 

〝不。〞死侍說。

 

**但是我們想要愛上他。**

 

彼得聽到門另一面的聲音。包含的傷痛令人心碎。 

 

〝我們不可以。〞

-

-

彼得在天開始亮的時候爬進自己房間的窗口。他的全身酸軟而且在所有錯的地方痛。他的心也不是好太多。一日內被射傷和被你的靈魂伴侶拒絕是很多東西要消化。連盒子們都很安靜。如果要他猜，他會說死侍又一次把自己殺死了。那個就的確很痛。

 

他只想睡覺，但當他整理好自己並放好了破損的戰衣，彼得發現他自己坐在了電腦的前面，尋找着所有他能找到有關'the Merc with a Mouth'。

 

在借回來的黑色衣服中縮成一團嗅到少許的墨西哥美食香氣，年輕人開始閱讀。

-

-

蜘蛛俠和死侍接近八個月後才再次相遇。

 

\------------------------------------------  
So long and thanks for all the fish：《銀河漫遊指南 [The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0371724/) 》影片開頭有一首歌，講述在地球第二等智慧生物海豚 (人類只是第三等) ，不斷向人類發出地球即將被毀滅而徒勞無功，唯有向人類講聲道別： So long and thanks for all the fish！這首歌取名自 《The Hitchhiker’s Guide》 系列的其中同名一集，詞中除了感謝之情，也暗暗透露人類對這地球的不尊重，和其可愛之處


	6. Someone loves us 有人在愛我們

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “就無視他吧，伙記。”是洛根的話語。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 角色死亡，渴求

彼得花費了三個月的時間去尋找和不斷地思索死侍消失那裡去了。那個人 - 韋德威爾遜，他從那兒複仇者裏搜刮知道的 - 絕對沒有躲在他的公寓中。彼得去查過了。多於一次。   
  
盒子們就像他們一直以來的一樣沒幫助，沒有給予太多有關他們所在的位置的信息。即使他們有，彼得也不清楚自己想拿這信息來做什麼。他的靈魂伴侶很明確的的表示他們不會成為對方的任何東西。或許韋德是對的，遠離那個人是最好的決定。他們的確比起一般人還要不一樣。   
  
“他不負責任還有不穩定。”美國隊長告訴他。   
  
“死侍是個不分對錯和界限的傭兵。”是克林特的看法，但意外地比其他人少偏見。   
  
“就無視他吧，伙記。”是洛根的建議。   
  
“該死的瘋子。”是鋼鐵俠的全部見解。   
  
隊伍還給了他一份歷年來確認死侍殺伐的名單。一張很利害的列表，這令他的胃部疙瘩了幾天。這些只是神盾局所知道的。彼得有調查過名單上的名字。那些死人大多都是壞人，但這並沒有幫助減輕他的內疚。   
  
即使如此，他和韋德的確是靈魂伴侶。那一定有原因的。年輕人沒有盲目的相信其他人所說的。他的阿姨教育他成為一個更好的人，不會隨便批評別人的人，而且很難相信韋德是只被壞動機推動的人。   
  
即使盒子們多麼的煩擾，他們不斷令人想起那個在名單背後的男人。想起那些自我討厭和厭惡。所有的黑暗思想和愧疚出現在調笑和碎嘴的中心。那些跟隨在後寂靜每一次都傷透彼得的心，一次又一次。韋德可以有多壞，當他一次又一次的殺死他自己，就是為了那些過去的過失?   
  
那就是彼得在穿越紐約和坐落在屋頂時思索的事情，目視着城市的晚上。   
  
有時候一個小小的微笑悄悄的出現在他的嘴角，因為他能聽見盒子們在他腦海中的對話。他們每每會在他哼唱回應的時候激動萬分。   
  
而且他知道，在世界的某個角落，韋德正在活著和提醒他並不是獨自一人。   
  
-   
-   
  
格溫死了。   
  
格溫死了而這是他的錯。   
  
然而哈里變成了一些瘋狂的東西。他的靈魂變得如此醜惡和充滿着仇恨，因為彼得未能拯救他。這會比較容易去怪罪他的朋友，不願意去聆聽和陷入瘋狂，但那未免太容易了。而且錯誤。這是彼得的錯，是他把她拉入這件事中，是他沒有把她拉出他危險的生活，在他有機會的時候。 他本該應讓她去牛津…   
  
但作為代替他的好友 - 唯一知道他的秘密身份的人 - 死了。   
  
內疚快要把他摧毀。   
  
唯一令他活着的動力是他明白他不能留下梅嬸。他是她唯一留下的家人。他每天都坐在格溫的墓碑前靜默。   
  
彼得停止了哼唱。   
  
-   
-   
  
重新再拾起面罩很困難同時也很簡單。   
  
他必須去保護紐約的人，去確保沒有其他人受害於那麼重大的傷害，失去他們所愛的。彼得的內心深深的認為這是他的責任。蜘蛛俠比起複仇者們可能不是那麼重要，但他是一個希望的象徵讓所有敢於向上望的人需要的一線生機。   
  
而那已經很足夠。   
  
重複着他的晚上活動，以及他早上在史塔克工業的實習生的學習和工作，和一些中斷在睡眠和進食的時間沒有留下太多時候做其他事情。這令他的腦袋保持平穩的使用中。所以是個‵微妙′的驚喜，當他穿梭着 聯合收費公路和帕森斯大道 的角落 - 接近地面，去演示給壞蛋們蜘蛛俠在城市了 - 撞倒了一個在街燈頂玩平衡的高大男人。   
  
他們堆成一團混亂的倒下了。彼得有一瞬間好奇為什麼他的蜘蛛感應沒有在他們愚蠢的撞倒地上前預警他關於男人的存在。衝擊的力度大多被他身下的肌肉身軀接收了。   
  
蜘蛛俠在我們的身上。   
  
SPIDEY!   
  
彼得眨了下眼睛，還有一點發抖，然後往下看。   
  
〝好吧，baby boy。如果那沒有好好成功的話。〞死侍透過紅黑色的面罩對他咧嘴笑。﹙他看上去像一只啃了藥的熊貓，但彼得試着不去想這個。﹚   
  
那裡有一只溫暖、粗糙的手透過緊身衣在摸他的屁股，彼得打飛它並飛快的站起身來，臉頰在面罩下燃燒起來。   
  
“韋德?你在上面幹什麼呀?”   
  
他超過八個月沒有見過他的靈魂伴侶了。彼得已經有一段時間沒有想起要去找他了。就這樣毫無預料的撞進了死侍的懷抱令他感到一陣失重。   
  
〝最贊的方法去捕捉一只蜘蛛。〞年長的男人在站起身時滿不在乎的聳聳肩。   
  
假裝我們沒有在過去四小時都在這裡等待。   
  
超超超超超超超超級無聊！可是我們找到他了！Spidey！   
  
彼得被那麼興奮的表現取悅了，但他試圖停止微笑。盒子們可能是老朋友了，但韋德完全不是一樣的。   
  
〝你什麼時候回來紐約市的？〞   
  
〝啊啊啊！你想我了嗎，Muffin？〞   
  
他們周圍的路人開始盯着和八卦。蜘蛛俠和死侍在交流。連紐約人也不是很常見到這樣的事情。他真的不需要這個相遇的照片上明早的Bugle頭條。在瞪了年長男人一眼後，蜘蛛俠飛走了去下幾個路口的屋頂上。如果韋德想要找他，他能輕易的做的到。   
  
-   
-   
  
死侍花了比彼得預計要長一點的時間，但這給了他一點時間整理自己的心情。他根本都不知道他的靈魂伴侶回到紐約市了。盒子們在這幾天有聊有關塔可鐘，加入了平常的調笑和刻薄在其中，但沒什麼有關‘家，甜蜜的家’。也許他應該更細心的聆聽，在與聲音們生活四年之久，很容易就忽略掉了。   
  
〝... 我的生日禮服，把他逼上房頂。火警樓梯的好萊塢女孩。你不要等了 ' 因為它已經太晚了~ 〞 “ …my birthday suit, It's driving him through the roof. Hollywood girl on the fire escape. Don't you wait, 'cause it's getting too late~”   
  
韋德有一把不錯的聲音，但那些走調混合歌唱和呢喃在下面的細巷裏聽上去很恐怖。彼得往下看不是很意外看到傭兵在對面街的大廈爬金屬走火樓梯向上。他的好視力可以看得見他在微光下拿着的白色膠袋。   
  
買外賣花了超長的時間。我們會很感動如果他還在這。   
  
可Spidey看上去很不開心。煎餅卷會令他打起精神！   
  
〝誰不會為了免費的墨西哥食品而高興？〞   
  
彼得安靜的凝視着男人。他輕佻的態度不能隱藏他的動作充滿力量和目的，像他作為掠奪者的天性。這充滿着吸引力。當死侍跳過小巷，彼得屈曲起一隻腳塞到身下。傭兵在邊緣著陸並像起飛一般揮舞雙手，但跨過了立足點，撲通的倒下了。   
  
還是傷心。   
  
更像一只可愛的迷路小狗。   
  
韋德輕笑着把手伸入袋子翻找了一會。   
  
〝你餓嗎，spider-boy？〞   
  
他接受了塞進他手裏包裝好的卷餅。進食意味著接下來會有一會沒有對話。盒子們也安靜了下來。他們之間安頓的靜默不知為何太沉重和緊張，比起彼得習慣的要奇怪。   
  
花了韋德十分鐘瘋狂的把卷餅擠進他的口裏傭兵的飢餓才看似滿足。他開始安靜的搖擺他的長腿接近一分鐘。像個完全沒耐性的小孩子一樣。   
  
“所以。你都幹嘛去了，baby boy?你在過去幾個月都好安靜哦，你知道嗎？搞得我擔心你把你的美臀弄進-”   
  
彼得把吃到一半的卷餅扔向男人，卷餅飛得老遠並消失在大廈的邊緣。   
  
〝我幹嘛去了？你有種問我...？你去那裡了？ **你** 又去那裡了啊？〞對死侍來說只是的一個簡單的問題，但突然所有他壓抑了六個月的東西都在燃燒彼得並令他窒息。從來沒有人能夠引起他的崩潰，一個可以發洩他怒火的人，他有太多話想要說了。他不能停止傾吐而他也不想停。所有累積的憤怒和傷心都爆發出來了。   
  
〝我需要你啊！你六個月前到底去那了啊？？？你明明可以幫我的啊！你明明可以在那裡。拯救格溫...救我啊！你到底 - 〞   
  
彼得咆哮被一雙粗糙的嘴唇打斷了。有一雙強壯的手按在他的肩上，他嘗試去掙脫這段距離一會，然後韋德調整了一下角度，他們的嘴唇完美的契合在一起，彼得像溺水一樣沉浸在接納和支持裏。他在顫抖。所有事情都太痛了。   
  
韋德嘗上去有點卷餅和苦澀味，他的唇舌像燃燒般灼熱。他套着粗糙的皮革的手指緩慢的撫摸彼得的臉頰，抹去水痕。他都沒察覺他開始哭了。他也沒注意到年長的男人卷曲了一隻手指進他的蜘蛛面罩阻止它露出多於他下半部分的臉。   
  
他在韋德的嘴離開的時候開始重新呼吸。他倆坐着一動不動，分享了空氣幾秒鐘。彼得率先打破沉默卷縮並靠近他身旁堅實、溫暖的身軀。在他身上的手臂緊貼得像手套一樣。所有事都感覺很正確。他沒有想過他有多需要這些。某個可以從世界手中保護他一會的人。   
  
〝女孩的事我感到很遺憾。我聽說了。〞韋德的聲音很使人平靜，低沈的聲音抵住他被覆蓋的頭髮。〝失去對你很重要的人很難受。我懂的。〞   
  
記得有一次我們-   
  
〝我們不談這個。〞   
  
盒子禁聲了而彼得閉上了他的眼睛。   
  
〝你到底去那了啊......？〞   
  
他的聲音太年輕太破碎。韋德把沒遮掩的下巴休息在彼得的額頭顯露出鍾愛，把他抱近。   
  
〝我有些工作要做呀，baby boy。〞   
  
〝殺人。〞這不是一個疑問。   
  
〝對。〞   
  
我們有一段時間沒殺人了。   
  
韋德向盒子發出噓聲。〝他不需要知道這個...〞   
  
彼得當然聽到了。他不覺得韋德忘了事實上他也能聽得到盒子們。   
  
〝多久？〞   
  
〝不是第五章之後。〞   
  
〝韋德。〞那完全是在胡說八道。   
  
傭兵坐立不安並掐住彼得的肩膀，他嘆氣的屈服了。   
  
〝最後一次是我們相識的一個月後...生意比較少，你知道的，sweetums。不是很多東西可以做。而且彈藥很貴啊。還有...你是個英雄...知道你未必喜歡！ 〞   
  
那模糊的一串結尾說得快要聽不清楚。死侍在緊張，彼得微笑的注意到。所以男人沒有只甩了他沒有反思。如果他對自己誠實，他沒有幻想過韋德會嘗試改變。即使他沒有完全相信複仇者告訴他的所有關於Merc with a Mouth的事情，他有體會過對方有多棘手。   
  
“Spidey…?” 韋德的聲音透露着猶豫，彼得反應過來他安靜得太久了。   
  
〝謝謝你，韋德。〞彼得想要說更多的或是再吻他一次，但一個驚慌的尖叫聲在他行動之前打斷了他。他們兩抬起頭來。   
  
〝該死的。我要去...我很快就會回來的，好嗎？〞   
  
依偎進身旁男人保護性的溫暖多一會後，彼得站起身來把面罩拉下。韋德給他一個點贊和一個露齒笑。   
  
〝去拿下他們吧，baby boy！〞   
  
〝討厭看着你走但愛望着你離開！〞   
  
幸好他的面罩掩蓋了他的臉紅，蜘蛛俠躍過大廈，扔下蛛網並飛走，一下大聲的口哨追隨着他進入轉角。   
  
該死的，那臀線。那是我們的Spidey。   
  
兩個劫匪嘗試帶着婦人的手袋逃逸是個從所有直白的調戲中分心的好方法。   
  
-   
-   
  
當他返回屋頂時死侍已經離去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Hollywood Girl by Menswear


	7. Forward No Return 前進沒退路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他腦中的聲音在他再次聆聽的時候已經消失了。年輕人眨眨眼，然後聳聳肩。他有什麼資格去評論，他都感到很累了。絕望地拒絕思考剛剛到底發生了什麼事。他試圖去睡覺。幸運的彼得足夠的累去做這件事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:死侍在作死。有關性愛的對話。間接描寫死侍/OFC

**我們是出來做什麼來着?**

 

死侍無視白色盒子的投訴繼續往後靠着牆上低頭沉思。他思考了一下這個叫做什麼，那個蜘蛛俠想出的，但馬上又擠開這個想法。那才是他今晚會出門的原因。因為他的公寓不能提供更多的分神。他重看了所有黃金女孩的季度並玩了一些拋棄了的遊戲。這些讓他在想爬出自己身體前撐過了六天。他連吊死自己也不可以，因為那可能會引Spider-boy從spider-cave走出來調查。無論如何，那也只是時間的問題某英雄會經過他的地方。所以帶上制服和出門唄。而且不思考有關某wall-crawler！

_ 可以一些超無聊的東西。像是Fritz-Gerald！ _

 

黃色盒子 - 比爾 - 選了猜名字。

 

**Fuck you.而且我們不是要避免想起某個spider-human嗎?**

 

“閉嘴。”，韋德低吼，令他靠着身旁垃圾箱頂部的一只猫往上看。是只醜八怪，滿身都是街上打架來的疤痕而且只有皮包骨，充滿粗野的毛髮。

 

_ 小猫!它和我們長得好像! _

 

**我們沒有任何毛髮。**

 

“光頭比這個好多了。看上去像是被踏過很多次一樣然後它有爪。〞

 

_ 像我們。 _ 比爾盒子竊笑。

 

韋德大力的反了下白眼他覺得可能拉傷了什麼地方然後拉離潮濕的牆邊。貓咪對他叫了一聲後跑了。也不是他現在需要陪伴。但他看着它逃逸的方向一陣子。

 

**小哥。我們應該找點事幹。在個暗黑的小巷裏像個變態一樣晃蕩遲早會引起別人注意。**

 

_ 可他想要那個~!!! _

 

他離皇后區足夠的遠他認為只有命運才會令他遇到Spidey，只要他不是在殺戮尋歡。但說起該死的命運...命運才是開始這一團糟的來源。在那麼多人之中配對了他和蜘蛛俠。

 

〝不管是誰弄的配對一定有什麼螺絲鬆了。〞

 

_ 像是學校裏的老師！這就像配對給一個讀書呆子的令我們能在那學期至少拿到一個好成績！ _

 

**你才不知道任何關於學校的事情。**

 

黃色-比爾的比喻接近得有點不舒服，令韋德噁心的咕嚕咕嚕聲然後離去。他是瘋癲和醜陋。他是一個壞人。連Spidey的好心童子軍天性都不會否認這個。像他這樣的人不會改變。他們根本不適合。而那英雄明顯得到一個最差勁的待遇。逼不得已和韋德綁定成為靈魂伴侶...

 

_ 啤酒!? _

 

大聲又興奮的尖叫把他從內心的自言自語挖苦中拉出來。

 

傭兵意外的發現自己在一家破舊酒吧前。他知道這個地方，曾經路過了幾次。來這兒不是他的原意，但他的腳看來有別的主意。而且招牌保證有脫衣舞女。而像這樣的店裏，女孩們都會在表演時穿得比絲還少。

 

〝完美。謝了腳~〞

 

什麼會比大胸還要令他分心！

-

-

四個小時的便宜啤酒和更便宜的女人後，韋德仍然需要更多的東西去分心。他的治癒因子處理他血液中的酒精速度比他喝的快，而女孩們是挺好看的，但他不容許去觸摸。有點無聊。

 

至少盒子們玩得挺開心，在爭論到底那個舞娘像彩虹小馬的角色。在他們進入了他們的世界裏的時候比較容易把他們忽略。他倒希望這經常發生。但反過來看這給了傭兵太多時間思考所有他不想起的事情。想法像小蜘蛛一樣爬進他的腦海。

 

他心不在焉的揉揉在他脖子後面的酸痛位置。失去其他東西去令他專注，他全身的鈍痛蜂湧到他的意識中。他今天有個okay-ish的日子，可那意味著所有東西都痛得像激光刃不斷在割他的皮膚和肌肉。 

 

韋德在打開雙眼雲遊太虛時，他們突然降落在一雙美胸上，差點就能擠出緊身的綠色上衣。而最贊的是他們推擠得快要按在他臉上。

 

**哇呀！！**

 

_ 哇哇哇哇哇哇呀！把你的臉按進 _ **_那個_ ** _ ！ _

 

韋德的眼遊走在女人的身材。那是一副從所有男性春夢走出來一樣的身體!完美的曲線!

 

“哇哦…這不是一見難忘的美人?”

 

“即使我的乳頭露出來了，我更喜歡你看過我的臉才稱讚我。”

 

當盒子們在竊笑時，韋德笑得見牙不見眼，在面罩下 。她的胸器很美但她的臉更美。尖銳的顴骨和塗抹暗色唇膏的嘴唇，綠得難以置信的雙眼，他懷疑他們是否天生的。她的黑色頭髮襯托得那瓷器般的肌膚很美。 

 

“不，不，美人!我仍然堅持我的贊美。”

 

_ 好奇那唇膏在她口交的時候會不會花。 _

 

她給他的眼神充滿了妖艷而韋德突然滿懷是火辣的黑髮。長長的指甲掃過他的二頭肌，抓住了制服上的布料，插入了他的皮膚近乎疼痛。

 

“看看你。全是肌肉和危險的面罩。我猜你可以毫不費力的把我抱起。”

 

“看來我們的看法一致，甜心。”他對她笑笑。“多少?”

 

“為了你，寶貝?不用錢。”

-

-

開始的時候彼得突然醒過來了。

 

迷茫混雜着睡意他需要點時間去清醒過來。

 

他在完成功課的途中睡在他的論文上了。一些黑色墨水的字母現在黏在他變形的臉頰上。他大聲的打呵欠並拉直他的背脊。這樣睡著經常會令他的後背受罪。 年輕人望下四周。

 

是什麼弄醒他的?

 

他的蜘蛛感應很安靜，他身周也是。已經是凌晨四點了，其中一個時間紐約的這部分會隱匿在霧和寂靜中。這經常很夢幻。彼得很喜歡這樣。如果他不需要在他的白天- 和夜間- 的活動中間休息幾個小時的話，他會很樂意現在出門在皇后區飛翔一會。

 

結果根本沒有什麼東西弄醒了他，他站起來，計劃着去床的方向。

 

_ 哇哈，他們在沒有布料包裹的時候看上去更贊！ _

 

**看上去像假的一樣。**

 

彼得在他半路中途停滯了。神啊，別這樣。被逼和聲音們生活了那麼久，他有遭遇到不止一次機會他們在吐嘈一些女人或者有時是男人。所以他對於這個主題有印象。在這個情況下比爾大多時候會是個過度熱情的青少年。像是現在。

 

_ 誰會在意他們是假的！他們很大啊！大胸！摸他們。快點！ _

 

很好。知道韋德現在和某女性在一起引起了他胸口一陣苦悶。從前沒有那麼傷心，但他現在已經見過自己的靈魂伴侶還有在上星期之後…

 

_ 哈囉大個子。你在盯什麼呢？摸他們啊！！ _

 

**他還在分心。**

 

知道他們短時間內不會閉嘴，彼得最終走進他的房間。就他所見，死侍還未要到那兒。他懷疑和他的自我懷疑和不安全感有關，彼得經歷過那些盒子的挖苦。傭兵大咧咧和自信的態度可能騙得到其他人，但他知道的更多。所以拿掉他的面罩或是制服的其他部份對他來說很難。和彼得的理由完全不一樣。而由於他第一次和死侍...韋德見面時沒穿他的裝備，他能明白。他皮膚的狀況很令人震驚。彼得沒有評論，他被教育得更好，但他有看到其他人在他們戰鬥的時候給韋德的眼神。

 

_ 停止神遊啊！她想要the D！給她the D！ _

 

比爾看上去快要發火。

 

**可他想要某蜘蛛。**

 

彼得剛脫下的衣服從他的手掉落了。什麼？

 

那些瘋狂的聲音用很刻薄的方式竊笑着。

 

_ 這裡用一點兒的想像力也沒關係啊！想像一下我們會如何在一個昏暗的小巷中把蜘蛛俠釘在牆上干。他會感覺超超超超超超贊。想像一下他會發出的那些細碎的聲音。就像那次我們包紮他的時候一樣。那個真心超級火辣！所有的‘嗯唔~’和‘啊呀~’ _

 

**哇哦，那真的令他熱起來了。**

 

“什-什麼…？”，彼得輕喘。

 

他的耳朵熱得燒起來，他感到紅暈擴散到他的脖子以下。那生動的描述像個卡車一樣擊中了他，搞得他站在床邊像個傻子一樣。他突然感到一陣腳軟並大力的跌坐在床上。

 

_ 我們可以把他的腳放到我們的肩上。我打賭他有那麼柔軟。用力干他就像我們想要弄壞他一般，面罩還在。我們之前有過這樣的幻想，記得嗎？ _

 

彼得往後沉，他的腳仍然吊在床邊並用出汗的手蓋住雙眼。

 

**在浴室來得超狠，當然記得。好回憶。**

 

影像塞滿了他的腦海中令他難以呼吸。韋德和他肌肉的身影對比他自己細長的骨架。這真的很火辣。那想法到底是那來的？

 

_ 我猜Spidey會愛死我們在他面前屈膝。看上去最無辜的都是最變態的！我們的嘴不只是擅長說話。他可以干我們的臉啊如果我們讓他，失去耐性的小蜘蛛。 _

 

**把他吸出來並吞下去 - 嗯呀，小哥，輕點來。**

 

他試圖拒絕去思考這到底有多錯，當他往下伸進他的運動褲裏，卷曲着手指圍繞他已經半硬的勃起。但這種事已經有一段時間了，而那些盒子提供的圖像弄得他血氣奔騰。他突然感到一陣火熱和痕癢。當聲音們繼續在他腦中告訴韋德所有有關他應該如何在他的公寓裏的沙發上干彼得，年輕人開始擼自己。

 

當情景轉換到浴室性愛“ _ …一把捏着他的美臀 - 神呀，那絕贊的美臀，可以為它高歌一曲 - 把他托起抵到瓷磚上。我們會很容易的滑入在之前的兩場後~ _ ”，然後回到床上“ **我們會終於把他從戰衣中解放出來。我打賭他有雀斑。啃咬每一個。** ”，彼得比他會承認的快要到達。他已經不是十六歲了!

 

_ Spidey會在騎老二的時候看上去超火辣。他有着最帥氣的紅暈。和他的嘴唇…我們想要再次吻下去。 _

  
  


那個想法直接把彼得推過邊緣。他用一只手去掩蓋他的低喘，身體扭曲成不妙的形狀。然後他恍若無骨的陷入布料中，汗水布滿他的皮膚，血液的湧動聲還在耳邊回響。韋德粗糙嘴唇的觸感是他唯一能想到的東西。

 

**哇哦。那令他來得真快。**

 

這是一個韋德在什麼情況的提示，而彼得呻吟着滾動到一旁。他的生活到底要混帳到什麼程度...？在清洗之後，他在被子下屈成一團，把自己埋在枕頭內。這幫助了無視盒子們一會。所以他忽略了之後的幾句。

 

_ 嗯-啊。突然之間想睡… _

 

**有點…奇怪…!**

 

Spi-...

**...**

他腦中的聲音在他再次聆聽的時候已經消失了。年輕人眨眨眼，然後聳聳肩。他有什麼資格去評論，他都感到很累了。絕望地拒絕思考剛剛到底發生了什麼事。他試圖去睡覺。幸運的彼得足夠的累去做這件事。


	8. The Quiet at Night 夜晚的寂靜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 發抖的深深吸一口氣，彼得站起來。不可能他就這樣坐着提心吊膽，當他的靈魂伴侶出事時。像那樣的陷阱，不會是什麼好的。

“ _ \---嗯!! _

 

彼得飛快的坐起來，世界還在旋轉，他的視界中黑點在閃現。他的蜘蛛感應對着他尖叫，使他的心跳加速。一定有什麼東西不對勁。

 

**哦，他醒來了。**

 

聲音們。那意味著…

 

“死侍?”

 

不確定是否有不請自來的客人，年輕人四處張望。但他只看得到自己細小的一房公寓，就像他昨晚的一樣。半完成的論文散布在桌面而他的鞋子在門邊。那是緊閉的。窗戶也同樣是緊閉的。除了那個，年長的男人根本不知道他住在哪兒。

 

“韋德?”，他再次叫喊。什麼都沒有發生。

 

_ 看來不在附近呀。 _ ，比爾平靜地告訴他。

 

“什麼？”，這是彼得唯一能回應的。

 

兩個聲音竊笑起來還有和他們互動這感覺很不對勁。之前只有死侍在附近，比爾和鮑勃才能和他對話。

 

**就像黃色說的那樣。大個子好像不在附近。我們被塞給你了，我猜。**

 

彼得眨了幾下眼睛並起床，手在抖震。他感覺像冷水泡過一樣。

 

_ 聽着，Fritz-Gerald和我有了些時間 - _

 

“鮑勃…名字是鮑勃。””

 

**早說過了。**

 

那瘋癲的聲音無視了他們繼續說下去。

 

_ 我們在你醒來之前有點時間來討論這狀況。一開始就很明顯我們已經不是在那蠢貨的頭裏了。這兒太乾淨了。 _

 

**沒有頭緒發生什麼事了。我們從未在別的地方醒-哇哈！**

 

彼得眨了幾下眼睛並看進鏡子裏他疲累的臉，頭髮全都站立在奇怪的角度，在他意識到之前。哦該死的！

 

_ 快看看看看！Spider-babe超級火辣！Oh. EM. GEE!快再望進鏡子裏求求你！ _

 

他的臉頰在他嘗試梳理頭髮的時候爆紅了。很難去無視所有對他的贊歎。彼得也不笨啊，他知道自己的顏值在平均值，但像這樣的評價“ _ 看下那大大的班比眼。太美了！ _ ”還有“ **Spidey，你不可能是單身的。”** ，往他的難看的起床頭裏去大概會令任何人臉紅。

 

_ 大個子是對的。我們會以更快的速度愛上他。好在他從未見過他的臉。還有看看那張嘴唇。會好看的包圍我們的D- _

 

“停止！天啊！”

 

年輕人躲起來，不能再直視自己的雙眼。

 

“你簡直難以置信。請別再想下去了，好嗎？”

 

他盡量嘗試不要去想像那個畫面。他花了點時間去回想比爾還說了什麼令他停頓了下來。韋德會愛上…？

 

**這不意味着我們不會把那藏到spank-bank待以後使用。** ，鮑勃聽上去在齜牙咧嘴令彼得悔恨的呻吟。那實在是太多了。為什麼這發生在他身上…？

 

“好吧，祝你好運啊，看上去你連宿主都不見了。”

 

彼得的抱怨終於引起了盒子們的注意 - 而且哇呀。他們真的是盒子。他以為韋德只是在胡說八道，但不是…比爾是個黃色的盒子而鮑勃是白色的。

 

“啊…我會需要很多的治療…”

 

就像是在過去五年都有你靈魂伴侶的內在瘋狂聲音證明是一個神志正常的人一樣。但他的確盡力的不讓這影響他太多，仍然掙扎着負責心和正義感。

 

**Hey Spidey?你能停下那內在自我吐嘈了嗎？我們都知道你是個好人了好嘛。**

 

“閉嘴吧Dr. Sues。到底發生什麼事了呀?你不是在耍我吧?你真的不知道韋德在那裡?”

 

**不。直接失蹤了。**

 

_ 發生的事情就是：我們和那火辣的女人上床了。不是最好的一次性愛，我會讓你知道。 _

 

彼得抱怨並尷尬的道“閉嘴啦。”兩個盒子向他吹口哨。

 

_ 哦，他知道哎。喜歡那表演嗎，蜘蛛俠?你有發射一些蛛網嗎?這裡插入一個暗示性的眉毛扭動! _

 

“我開始明白他為什麼經常射爆自己的頭了…”

 

只是聽到聲音們已經很難受，但直接和他們互動搞得他想要把自己埋到牆上。他比他想承認的更要對他的另一半有感覺。當他被叫出很粗魯，彼得穿上一些褲子和襯衫。

 

“所以你什麼都不知道。”

 

**我們的確立馬地睡著了。非常快。感覺有點奇怪…**

 

_ 我們的不應期很短。感謝治癒因子。 _

 

彼得坐在未整理的床邊。他慢慢地適應自己感覺要擠爆的頭腦，並開始感到擔憂。盒子們和他在一起肯定有什麼不對。有這樣的事曾經發生在那些有‘那首歌’的人嗎？但他們怎麼會知道?旋律一直都在。直到它不在了，因為其中一個的靈魂伴侶死了。但韋德有…?

 

“他…他死不了，對吧？”

 

他的聲音破碎的提出問題，而年輕人討厭他自己這樣。自從十五歲那年知道他的另一半死不了，他就假定了韋德會永遠存在。而他的生活要多混帳，才令他發現他一直把那當作應該的?

 

**我們也沒辦法知道。** ，鮑勃說。他聽上去很認真。 **你覺得那就是我們在你這兒的原因嗎？**

 

“不是…我不知道。我希望不是。”

 

深深的吸一口發抖的氣，彼得站起來。不可能他就這樣坐着提心吊膽，當他的靈魂伴侶出事時。像那樣的陷阱，不會是什麼好的。

-

-

那裡沒有個正式的討論，但盒子們沒有投訴，當彼得走進那垃圾般的公寓，他八個月前醒來的地方。這感覺好像已經是另一段人生。他仍然知道路徑。他知道如何更好的盪過來，但今天他只是彼得帕克飛奔上殘舊的梯級。不是蜘蛛俠。 

 

通往死侍公寓的門打開着，但他的感應沒有接收到任何危險而年輕人不是很意外的發現房間是空的。那兒沒有任何打鬥的痕跡。只有平常的混亂。他緩慢的四處驗視。第一次來的時候他太緊張和不舒服去讓他的眼睛真正的張望只察覺到很亂，但其實除了空比薩盒和舊啤酒罐公寓還有很多別的。 

 

很震撼到底有多少武器和彈藥擺放在地上和其他平面。一把匕首插在一個單人沙發的靠背。家具上有好幾個洞說明這不是第一次沙發受到這樣的遭遇。客廳的四周貼上了很多不同的海報包括舊電視劇和超級英雄。這是圖片沒有排序還缺少了牆紙。牆上的紅磚被彈孔弄髒。察覺到那些單獨的令彼得最難受，因為那大多伴隨着一些乾涸而且很大的飛濺血跡。他不需要他的想像力去思考那到底是什麼原因。

 

廚房大多是空的，他看到了那條粉紅色的圍裙。除了上一次他見到那反人類的褶邊，死侍還用黑色記號筆加上了 'Kiss the Coo(c)k'。大多的櫃子都大開並空曠，但彼得懷疑那只是很日常的畫面，而不是暗示着打劫。

 

“這…是個不錯的住所。”

 

_ 這是個屎坑。而這還是比較中肯的說法。你應該去看看我們真正的屎坑，Spidey。 _

 

**沒必要讓他失去他根本沒有的早餐。這孩子已經夠憔悴了。**

 

彼得反了下白眼。“我只是輪廓分明。”

 

他不太意外鮑勃和比爾對那評論發出不滿的叫喊。他希望他能就這樣離開他們，就走出了廚房。

 

一件凌亂的紅色制服躺在寐室的門邊而比爾則告訴了他一個事實即韋德通常帶着面罩上床“ _ 只帶着面罩！ _ ”，即使彼得沒有追問這個信息。

 

**快看！我們沒有把那個留下。**

 

仍然試圖把那影像掃出他的腦海，彼得眨眼去集中去看他實際上看見的。被老舊的床墊半遮半掩，一支用過的注射器掉在地上。裏頭是空的只剩下了幾滴霧白色的物質。針頭是碎裂的。

 

“你不知道那是什麼？”

 

_ 不是我們的！ _

 

鮑勃同意彼得覺得自己應該相信他們。像死侍這樣超級快速的自癒能力，用藥物助興感覺沒什麼用。也不是說韋德不可能這麼白痴。但傭兵從未給他一個印象他會喜歡有東西在他的體內亂搞他。那會持續多短時間。除了子彈。

 

在尋找了一些空的薯片袋子後，他拿起那個東西並包走了它。

 

**應該是那該死的婊子給我們注射了什麼。**

 

“你確定嗎？”

 

好像記得她扎了一下我們的屁股。

 

**有可能是她的指甲，也許。**

 

在看過四周最後一眼後，彼得離開了公寓。沒意思在這裡停留和等待傭兵回家。他會自己回家的機率太小。他的頭顱憤怒的陣陣作痛，不只是因為盒子們，而是他快要擔心得要得病了。

-

-

“而你知道那韋德威爾遜在危機當中是因為…？”

 

史蒂夫看上去不比在大會議室內的其他複仇者成員要被說服。娜塔莎甚至用她完美塗抹的指甲在桌面上輕敲，清晰的傳達了她的意思。‘就算是真的我們為什麼要關心。’

 

過了整整一天，絲毫沒有韋德的徵兆。彼得有去調查過傭兵去過的酒吧，還有紐約所有的塔可鐘。但他找不到任何東西。到現在他已經擔心得要死，他甚至考慮過去警局，報告韋德失蹤了。也許那會是個比找複仇者幫忙更好的主意。

 

彼得猶豫着。他認為那些英雄不會接受一些胡說的理由。除此之外他是個很差勁的騙子。所以他說出真相。

 

“因為我現在有鮑勃和比爾。”

 

“什麼？”，克林特挑起一邊眉毛。“你們收養小狗了？”

 

Woof woff!!

 

**barke**

 

“不……不是。你們知道他那些聲音，對吧？那些他說是他的盒子的？我知道你懂的。就在他的資料裏。我能聽得見他們，因為…因為我們是靈魂伴侶而他們現在留在我的腦子裏而我平時不能和他們對話但現在可以了而他們不知道韋德去那兒了而我真的很擔心。”

 

這比彼得想像的要容易說出口。他的神經仍然在抽搐但他以為他會更在意這群超級英雄會怎麼想他。神奇的蜘蛛俠和瘋癲殺手配在一起。但彼得能感覺到的只有那迫切和擔憂的壓力。

 

“等下…你說什麼？”

 

布魯斯無意識的擺動差點就把筆掉落。所有人一樣驚異的表情足夠令蜘蛛主題的英雄毛骨悚然。他知道韋德並沒有對複仇者或其他人很友好，但他也不是其中一個壞蛋。

 

“他是我的靈魂伴侶。而我需要你的幫助。如果你做不到是因為拯救死侍不在你的英-雄-該-做-列-表上，那麼我會離開。”

 

他見到史蒂夫和托尼交換了眼神。

 

“請冷靜下來，蜘蛛俠。你要給我們一點時間消化這驚喜。這很意想不到。”

 

美國隊長的聲音充滿着冷靜和體諒。彼得不會無視金髮男人當他會舉手作一個和平的手勢去強調他的意思。

 

“和一個怪物綁定一生…哇哦，那肯定很難受。”

 

**粗鄙的混蛋。**

 

“托尼。”

 

但傷害已經做成了，史蒂夫的努力，去嘗試安撫彼得，都被浪費了。年輕人的反應很快。就連娜塔莎也不能，有她神奇的間諜-反應有足夠的時間去舉起她的手，當他網着鋼鐵俠的嘴並站起來。

 

“Fuck you.他可能很危險和他的道德指標有問題，但他是我的靈魂伴侶而我想要他完好無缺的回來。如果你沒辦法想通這個，你才是那個混蛋。”

 

托尼瞪得眼快要跳出眼窩，他亂揮他的手臂。狂怒中的彼得下手有點過火蛛網蓋住他的口的同時蓋住了他的鼻子。現在應該會開始難得呼吸。他有半秒鐘感到有點悔意。然後他轉身離開房間。

 

沉重的腳步跟隨着他進入大廳而他停頓了一會。深呼吸後，他轉過身來。

 

“那實在沒必要。”

 

美國隊長給了他一個不贊同的眼神。但比起讓他自己感覺像個闖禍的小孩一般，彼得挺直身板交叉雙手。他沒有那麼多時候去管那些廢話!他本可以離開複仇者大廈並繼續搜索。 

 

**這絕對有必要。是時候讓鋼鐵俠別再那麼自我。**

 

_ 那是沒腦子! _

 

彼得想要重複一次那些話都扔到史蒂夫的臉上，但有些話你是不會對着世界知名超級英雄組織的非式領導說出口。

 

“聽着，史蒂夫。我知道你的隊伍和死侍有點不和。該死的，我也有。不久之前我也會很樂意他離開這市。但事情改變了。韋德開始改變了。他一段時間沒有殺任何一個人了。他嘗試去做一個更好的人。他在嘗試。為了我。而那已經比我可以對他期望的更多了。我不能再失去另一個接近我的人。我必須去找他。他也會做一樣的。”

 

“你肯定他沒有在殺人的事上騙你嗎？”

 

盒子們開始在他的腦中尖叫着辱罵。彼得繃緊了他的唇線。

 

“神盾一直在跟蹤着他，不是嗎？問他們。我知道是真的。”

 

蜘蛛俠已經準備好應對任何隊長對那的回應。知道那機構在跟蹤他靈魂伴侶是一件事，但被告知是真的又是另一件事。

 

“那可能是個不錯的主意，蜘蛛俠。可能他們會知道死侍現在的位置。”

 

“什麼？”

 

彼得沒有預料到那個答案。

 

“可能他們能幫上什麼忙。”

 

**這垃圾永遠不會幫助我們。他們會把我們送回加拿大，只為了讓我們別礙事。**

 

或是去月球。真實故事！

 

“哦，閉嘴。”

 

史蒂夫給他的眼神令彼得回頭並結巴地道歉。他都沒注意到他把那說出口了。現在他知道到底平常韋德是什麼感受了。不意外the Merc with a Mouth直接放棄了不回應，反正所有人都認為他是瘋的。實在很難去一直無視盒子們。

 

“對不起…你真的想要…幫助我嗎？”

 

“是的。我可能不喜歡死侍，即使我試圖去尊重他。但我知道失去靈魂伴侶是什麼感受。沒有人應該去經歷那樣的事。我會去試下我可以做什麼。”

 

彼得深呼吸一口氣。

 

“謝謝你，史蒂夫。真的。而且抱歉…我踏過界線了。”

 

年長的男人微笑的揮手離開。托尼史塔克 - 天才慈善家花花公子億萬富翁 - 滿身都是麻煩，而隊長應該都有經歷過這樣的時候，讓他想要像彼得一樣有效地閉上他的嘴。

 

“我肯定托尼會理解的。”

 

_ 如果沒有，我們可以帶走他那祕書-女朋友。看看誰會嚇壞囉！ _


	9. Your hands are cold 你的手是冷的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沒有人知道任何消息。這真的他媽的恐怖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:自我埋怨。生動的暴力。折磨。角色死亡。

 

彼得坐在複仇者大廈眾多的實驗室之中其中一個裏。上面所有的對話和爭吵趕走了他，所以他拋棄了其他英雄找了一個有安靜角落的房間。他在一個單人椅上卷成一小團，眼睛勉強的睜開着。他的身體在輕微的抖震而他的雙手冰冷。在過去兩天都沒有休息過半分鐘而且沒有任何胃口只吃了一塊乾的麵包，年輕人變得脆弱。他推起了他的面罩，把臉按到膝蓋上，重重的呼吸。

 

比爾在他的腦中唱起'Itsy bitsy spider'，但這已經不能引彼得大笑或是微笑。

 

**你應該要去試下睡覺，蜘蛛俠。**

 

“我不能…”

 

即使逼迫和他在一起了超過六十小時，鮑勃和比爾依舊不知道他的名字。沒有一個上面的男男女女知道。這令所有的事變得更不私人，更加的冷漠和困難。彼得渴求着格溫的的安撫。或是他嬸嬸的溫暖擁抱。

 

但他現在不能離開。神盾在幾個小時前終於鬆口了，因為整個團隊威脅要切斷他們對機構的支持，如果他們最終拒絕合作 - 彼得仍然想哭，一想到這個。局長弗瑞給了他們許可去使用數據，但即使有像賈維斯這樣神奇的人工智能，也需要點時間去查看所有。那些錄像是彼得最後的希望。他在過去一天都和鷹眼一起巡邏城市，沒有任何一點有關韋德的線索。

沒有人知道任何消息。這真的他媽的恐怖。

 

“你還欠我一個故事。”，他伸手去拿他那杯冷咖啡時含糊的說。

 

_ 我知道一個有趣的！ _

 

“那一定要是一個真實的。”

 

為了幫助他維持清醒，彼得剛告訴了聲音們有關第一次他在浴室聽到他們的事情，太多年前了。他們保證會告訴他一個從死侍身上發生的事作為交換。

 

_ 一個關於一個骨頭小妞的。 _

 

**真實的。**

 

彼得嘆息但坐起身一點。他只能期望故事中不要充滿太多的性愛。

 

_ 在我們遇見你之前，大個子愛上了死亡(death)。 _

 

“什麼？”，他的聲音充滿着惱怒。在這神經繃緊的時間裏從所有他們可以選的故事中，這些混蛋選了一個有關死亡的？

 

“你意思是象徵性的。”

 

**不是。按照字面上的。但也可以是象徵性。也可能是作者選擇的一個隱喻。**

 

彼得咽下喉嚨中的疙瘩。

 

“那…那根本意義不明。”

 

_ 他愛上了死亡女士並想要死去和她在一起。她全身都是骨頭。穿著一身黑。有個怪異的笑容。不是真的那麼火辣。 _

 

**但我們找到你了。而突然之間他想要活着了。**

 

嘶啞的吐出一口氣，彼得抹上他的臉頰，不太介意感覺到濕潤。他一定要找到韋德。他必須要。失去他的靈魂伴侶會粉碎他的心。

 

“先生？”賈維斯柔和的聲音從播放器中播出。“你會想帶上你的面罩，蜘蛛俠。其他人正前往你的位置。”

 

“謝謝你。賈維斯。”

 

他最後一次吸氣，然後拉回紅色面罩蓋住他的臉孔。他相信這人工智能會從所有他沒面罩時拍到的錄像中拿去他的臉。彼得不太確定這是否托尼指示電腦去做的，又或許是人工智能自己決定的。反正他很感激。

 

過了一陣子說好的億萬富翁衝進了門口。

 

“起行了，華生！我們有條線索！”

 

彼得站起來，感謝托尼忙於講話沒有注意到那微妙的搖晃。他隨意地把手按在桌面去減低由於暈眩而拌倒的機會。

 

“那裡？”

 

“死侍最後一次在兩天前被看到在海巷。”，隊長告訴他，並進入房間。“他處於昏迷不醒的狀態被帶出一輛貨車並被不知名人士帶進一個倉庫。”

 

_ 我們早檢查過海巷。 _

 

**你早檢查過海巷。**

 

“我早檢查過海巷。”

 

托尼向他揚起一邊眉。

 

“你想要無視這線索？”

 

“去你的，夏洛克。走吧。”

-

-

隊伍利用昆式-戰機去上述位置。即使彼得是飛盪的最大支持者，飛機不是他的最愛，但他們的確比他自己的方式要快上許多。得到複仇者的支持對他來說很重要。他太接近崩塌的邊緣去表達他的感激。太害怕線索會在倉庫斷絕。這是他們唯一的線索。

 

就連盒子們都很安靜，迴盪着期盼。

 

戰機着陸的瞬間，蜘蛛俠跳了出門口。他的蜘蛛感應鈍鈍的刺痛。但是在附近有那麼大的水域，那可能是別的東西。這個區域很破舊和昏暗，四周都是石墨和垃圾。

 

沒有人說話，當隊長和黑寡婦尾隨他進入建築物。鋼鐵俠和鷹眼留守在外面看守着地方和在需要時作為後援。戰略是這時彼得最後才理會的東西。 他只想要找到韋德，所以他衝過第一個空曠的大廳，跟隨著他感應的指示方向。

 

一個左轉，一個走廊。一道在他右側看上去有點舊的門倒在他非人類的力量下。兩個武裝的男人在一個充滿儲物櫃的房間中，被捉中空檔。一個被網到牆上。隊長在他的旁邊，用盾牌防護着第二個人的子彈並用拳頭把守衛打倒。黑寡婦找到了按鈕去打開一個隱藏的門。一個無聲的尖叫在他腦海中回響抹去了她的聲音，當在他衝出門口的時候。

 

有子彈打中了他的大腿。

 

巨大的痛楚讓彼得蹣跚了一會，被打飛到牆上。當寡婦和美國隊長解決接下來的三個守衛，年輕的英雄整頓一下他的呼吸。他需要一個清晰的頭腦去繼續。

 

更多更多的人從無數的隱藏通道中進入他們身處並困住的倉庫中。即使這些保鑣對娜塔莎和史蒂夫來說不是威脅，也拖慢了他們。

 

**不是保安。他們是傭兵的。他們的背心沒有公司標誌。**

 

_ 顧傭殺手。 _

 

有一把傭兵的內在聲音和他在一起證明了很有用。鮑勃和比爾提供他如何不引起任何注意的建議。亮紅色的戰衣真心沒有在幫忙去躲避眼線彼得抹了些灰塵在布料上 - 之後的清洗會是地獄級別。正好兩個複仇者在分散注意力，彼得爬上天花並離開，利用其中一個大開的門。

 

在離他後面的戰鬥有一段距離後，彼得的聽力接收着他面向方位的吵雜聲。這裡有一些叫喊和碰撞聲，痛苦的尖叫。

 

“捉住他！控制住他！”

 

一個屬於女性而惡毒的嘶叫，跟隨着一些斷骨的聲音。彼得突然感到一陣不適。

 

他在門的旁邊下地裏面是所有的叫喊聲的來源。門板被打飛，而其中一個無名氐的守衛掉了出來。那沉重的木板差點打中彼得的頭。他的蜘蛛感應處於高度戒備，他根本注意不到另一下小小的刺痛。

 

穿過大開的門檻，很容易看得出房間 - 某種實驗室 - 是一團遭。裏面有些破裂的工作台還有些桌子被推翻了。在房間的後半部有一些塑膠在燃燒。那邊還有一個巨大的玻璃窗可以看到另一面的房間。彼得挺肯定那裡曾經是個單面鏡可以安全地觀察較小的房間中發生什麼，避免被看到，但是玻璃已經被粉碎成渣渣。他們散落在一個人影的四周，站立在所有混亂和破壞的中央。

 

蜘蛛俠沒辦法看清楚那個身影，因為一個女人佔據了他大部份的視角，背向他站立，擺出戰鬥的姿勢一手拿着鞭子。她光滑的黑髮佈滿了碎片和塵埃。

 

_ 是那個婊子！！ _

 

“不是我想打擾所有的樂趣，但還有蛋糕剩下嗎？”

 

他的聲音沒有像他想像一樣囂張，帶着一點無力、絕望的尖銳，但女人轉過身來，揮舞一下鞭子。她有一對他見過最冷酷、最碧綠的眼睛。他們看上去像有毒和會發光。

 

“蜘蛛俠。你太貼心了居然自己送上門來了。我們都等到不耐煩了。”

 

她對於剛剛幾秒鐘前敵視的男人的轉身方式，引發了彼得蜘蛛感應的暴走，緊迫得令他眼花。

 

“很高興你來參加派對啊。”

 

她的聲音低迷而沙啞。但在他指出這看上去像個糟糕的派對前，他的直覺令他退避到右邊。一把長刀穿過他喉嚨之前所在位置的空氣。

 

_ 哦他媽的。 _

 

**不。**

 

已經沒有時間讓他仔細看清他的對手，因為刀刃再一次的揮向他的臉，太快了令彼得的臉頰得到了一個切口。他一腳踢向男人 - 一定是個男人，渾身是肌肉還嚇人和完全地裸身 - 的胸口。某蛛形綱才發現他用太大力度了，送了他的攻擊者飛向房間的另一面。男人大力的掉在地上和一條長長的玻璃-鏡碎片插入了他的右邊。

 

男人站起來並把它扯出。火焰終於照亮了他令人能夠清晰的看得到。

 

彼得凍住了。

 

“韋德？”

 

Holy  **fricking** Devil...”

 

他所有的疤痕皮膚都裸露着，傭兵站在他的面前，血液在他的一側湧出來。切口劃滿了他的全身，深深的瘀傷和一塊塊裸露的肌肉之間，在沒有皮膚留下的地方。他的右臂插滿了玻璃，基本上被撕裂。他的手指都破開和損壞，有一只失去蹤影。但男人只是站在那裡，不眨眼的望住彼得。

 

“韋德！”

 

彼得衝向前，但被舉起的刀刃停止了。盒子們認出了這動作。

 

**他在殺戮模式。**

 

_ 看看他的… _

 

比爾陷入沉默中。這時彼得花了點間去認真看他靈魂伴侶的臉。世界靜止了。死侍那無與倫比的藍色雙眸 - 彼得只見過他們一次但那令他一見難忘 - 如鋼鐵般冰冷和無情。他的眼神令英雄的後背如同被冷水淋過一樣。但韋德的嘴…

 

彼得嘗試不要讓他所見到的令他嘔吐。

 

韋德的嘴巴被縫閉了。銀色的線 - 電纜，他恐懼的認出 - 正在閉合那永不停止的嘴巴。皮肉都被撕裂和腫脹，血跡佈滿四周。

 

“我的天啊…韋德…”

 

“喜歡你所看見的嗎，蜘蛛俠？”

 

有一陣子他完全的忘記了那個女人還在房間裏，但現在他看了看她，再看了看他的靈魂伴侶。他身上所有的痕跡訴說着他受到的折磨是彼得難以想像的。

 

他繼續感覺着心底發出的寒冷。他的唇舌抖震得無法形成話語。

 

“我們拿走了他的一切。所有構成他為他自己的東西。”，她在他的耳邊耳語着，並嘲笑着。“所有能逼蜘蛛俠失去他的蛛網。感覺怎麼樣，看到你的靈魂伴侶這副樣子？看着他被拿走？”

 

那些言論令彼得轉向她。這是一個錯誤，因為韋德在蜘蛛俠背對傭兵的瞬間把尖銳的刀刃切入了他的手臂。他的蜘蛛感應開始不可靠，不知道要集中在哪一邊。

 

**蹲下去！**

 

唯一合理的是聽從鮑勃的話他跌倒在地上，刀片只差他幾寸距離。他從身下踢倒了韋德並再次轉向那綠衣女人。她根本沒有反抗他把她網上牆上。

 

“你嬴不了這次的，蜘蛛俠！他會殺死你！”

 

她的笑聲像着瘋癲的歌一樣在房間內回響着，當彼得還在躲避他靈魂伴侶的下次襲擊。

 

“韋德！韋德，停下來！是我啊！”

 

下一個切口深入他的大腿，在之前的彈傷下面。

 

_ 他沒有在聽！ _

 

**我們需要去他哪兒。我們需要他醒過來！**

 

“韋德！”

 

年輕人的聲音充滿着絕望但仍然無法傳達。只有那雙冰冷的眼睛回望着他，在死侍再次攻擊之前。那致死的精確令人害怕。

 

彼得蹲下去並回擊去保護自己，他的蛛網黏著一大塊碎裂的牆壁和一些叉出的金屬管道。這重量不足夠用來當作錨使用，但他能扔它所以他做了。蜘蛛人類把它拉向韋德的上半身。那些尖銳的石頭深深的刺進了男人，在他的佈滿疤痕、不平整的皮膚上留下了暗黑的血跡。一些血液集中在割傷的邊緣，然後溢出並流下。一些金屬穿過了他左邊肩膀的血肉，並發出血淋淋的聲音和噴洒出血液。

 

而彼得終於注意到它。

 

他看見了他身側那深刻的傷痕，不斷的流血把他的腳覆蓋上一屠暗紅色。他看到了所有的破損和瘀傷。他看見那被破壞的手仍然握緊刀刃。韋德的臉是那麼的蒼白，當血液從他的鬢角滴下。

 

然後他終於明白過來為什麼一直有錯誤的感覺坐落在他的胃。不止是由於打架。盒子們也在同一時間注意到了。

 

**他沒有自癒。**

 

“韋德…”

 

刀刃差點把他的手臂切斷而他從攻勢中飛掠而過。跳上以及遠離，彼得利索地黏附在網住的女人旁邊的牆。

 

“你對他做了什麼？？”

 

她的笑容冷酷而美麗。

 

“我告訴過你的，蜘蛛俠。我們拿掉了構成他是他自己的所有東西。包括了他的超級治癒能力。他不會停止直至他殺死你。或是你殺死他。你能做得到嗎，蜘蛛俠？殺死你自己的靈魂伴侶？”

 

“為什麼…為什麼你要做那樣的事情？！”

 

_ 該死的婊子！殺死她！ _

 

一下剌痛遊上了他的脊椎，他在染血的刀扔向他的瞬間跳到地上。那穿破了定住女人的蛛網，但在彼得能修復破壞之前，他被肌肉的身影抓住在地上。龐大的衝擊逼出了他肺部所有的空氣。有一會他只能在地上躺着，四肢發抖，背部拱起。

 

**起來啊，Spidey！**

 

_ 快點！ _

 

但他做不到，因為他被釘在地上，身上是韋德破碎的身體和那無與倫比的藍色雙眸中發出的沒有靈魂的瞪視。

 

“你能夠下手殺掉你的靈魂伴侶，就像你殺掉我的一樣嗎？！”

 

時間就像停滯了一般。他沒有在呼吸，他沒有在思考這感覺像是他的心臟已經停止跳動。韋德空閒的手上有一把尖銳的匕首，美麗而光滑，在他舉起的時候閃耀着火焰的光芒。而彼得知道這會是殺死他的武器。他很清楚的意識到。

 

“韋德…”

 

那比起話語更像喘息。盒子們寂靜無聲。他無法繼續反抗。他的力氣快沒了而他唯一的生存機會就是進一步的傷害他的靈魂伴侶。去殺死他。而他不能這麼做。那會比被殺死更加糟糕。

 

緩慢地，彼得合上他的眼睛同時感受到冰冷的金屬放置在他的喉嚨上的，一點點的壓迫進他的皮膚。

 

_ 別殺他啊，蠢貨！醒來啊！ _ ，比爾對着彼得身上的男人尖叫，傳達失敗。

 

**Spidey是我們一直以來所有的渴求。，** 鮑勃懇求。

 

彼得的唇瓣開始發抖眼睛開始濕潤。刀片切開他皮膚引起的刺痛與這無關。

 

“你是我一直所祈求的一切。千萬不要忘記。這都不是你的錯，韋德。”

 

說話令刀鋒進一步切得更深入，但他必須要告訴他的靈魂伴侶。他需要去告訴他。一陣溫熱的呼吸噴射在他的臉上。然後他身上的重量移開了。刀刃也一樣。

 

彼得的眼睛飛快的張開。

 

韋德在房間的另一面。他的眼睛睜大而充滿恐懼、快要反白，他的手發抖得令他手上的武器都掉了下來。他單腳的跪了下來身側再噴出一些新鮮的血液，裸體的男人並沒有注意到。

 

有一會彼得只能感到一陣陣的寬慰衝擊着他，因為他看到了他另一半的眼睛是那麼的鮮活和人類，他就知道了韋德清醒過來了。而傭兵開始抓向他的嘴巴，依然縫合着，嘗試撕掉閉合他唇瓣的纜線。他破碎的手指發出了令人反胃的嘎吱嘎吱聲。

 

“韋德！停下來！天啊…停啊。”

 

淚水不受控制的流下來，彼得搖搖晃晃的站起來，蹣跚的前進幾米距離穿過房間，留下了一條血跡拖拉的路徑。韋德縮離他的方向，後退到一個角落，像個受傷的動物一樣。看着他這樣讓他痛心疾首。年長的男人在震顫，卷曲着身軀並傷痕累累。

 

盒子們在他的腦海中發放着恐慌的靜默。

 

“韋德…”，他再一次的叫喚。

 

這不是蜘蛛俠有意識做的決定，但他開始了哼唱那首歌 - 他們的歌。而不可意議地，這奏效了。就像是他的靈魂伴侶終於認出他一樣，他開始一點點的冷靜下來，發抖的指尖伸展出來。但他的充滿感情的眼睛瞪大了。

 

彼得的內在警報系統在下一瞬間接收到了危險的信號。太遲的一瞬間。

 

那惡毒的女人從禁錮她的蛛網中解放了她自己。她的槍正瞄準着彼得的頭部。

 

“你阻止不了我的蜘蛛俠！我仍舊會掠奪所有東西！”

 

她扣下了板機。

 

彼得聽到了嘭的一聲。

 

但他卻沒有感覺到子彈的衝擊。

-

-

下一個瞬間彼得的四周就像模糊了一片。

 

他記不起史蒂夫是什麼時候怎麼樣到來的。什麼時候娜塔莎打昏了黑髮女人，或是其中一個燃燒的工作站什麼時候爆炸，然後火花灑遍他的後背。

 

他不斷的只能看到，韋德寬敞的身影保護着他。他的身體怎樣在子彈穿透他右側肺部的時候抽搐。他緩慢倒在地上時那令人噁心的重擊聲。模糊地，彼得知道他在這一切發生的時候他都在尖叫。但現在，所有的一切都徹底的完全地靜了下來。

 

他的靈魂伴侶在他身旁轉換到背部朝下，血液遮蓋了他的胸口，從新的傷口中噴灑出來。韋德的身體戰栗着他的喉嚨在蠕動，一股血液緩慢地從他被逼閉上的嘴唇邊逼出來。彼得只能安靜而恐懼的凝視着，當傭兵在他自己的血液中扭動，快速地吞嚥所有他能的然後終於一動不動的在地上安頓了下來。

 

靜止只持續了幾秒鐘，然後韋德移動他的手臂，抓住了那把他在分鐘或是很久以前扔棄在地上的匕首。他的手臂在嘗試把它拉近的時候震動不止，靠住了屬於彼得的，冰冷的手。蜘蛛俠反射性的用手指卷實了手柄。

 

“韋德…？”

 

**他想結束這個….**

 

彼得自己的醒悟混雜着鮑勃低沈的聲線。這令他的腦中一片鳴響。

 

年輕男人望向他靈魂伴侶看到他藍色的眼睛充滿着痛苦，所有的受難。他抓得匕首太緊指關節都發白。那把沒有結束他生命的刀。那把要帶走他另一半靈魂從而殺死他的刀。

 

他做不到這個。

 

但聲音們對他尖叫着痛苦的鼓舞。連他們都看不下去他們的宿主這樣受苦。韋德在慢慢的失血而死。他那麼的冷，皮膚蒼白而灰敗，嘴唇在扭動，仍然被線合在一起。

 

“我…那會殺死你的…韋德…”

 

他的聲音近乎嗚咽。

 

一只冰冷的手靠近了他的，用盡了最後的力氣從他手上拿走了匕首。即使韋德不能說話，很明顯他正處於無限的痛苦中。

 

“我們還是可以…讓我們帶你回塔裏。我們可以把你縫在一起。我們可以幫助，求求你讓我幫你…這還有辦法的。”

 

但他能在韋德唇邊那悲傷的小小下彎和娜塔莎那微微的搖頭 - 跪在他和傭兵的身邊 - 中看得到已經沒有什麼他們能做的可以阻止這件事的發生。韋德會死去。而且他已經不是剩下很多時間了。留給彼得可以做的事就只有去接受他靈魂伴侶想要以他選擇的方式離去，在他選擇的時間裏。

 

彼得閉上他的眼並用發抖的手向上伸出。他把蜘蛛俠的面罩從他佈滿血跡和淚痕的臉上拉下來。

 

“我的名字是彼得。”

 

這是一個細小而顫抖的耳語但傭兵帶疤痕的輪廓柔和下來他的眼睛快速的眨動。

 

韋德動手了。

 

 


	10. Only the Dead see the End of War 只有死亡會看到戰爭的終結

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感覺怎麼樣？失去了所有？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暴力。血腥的生動描述。血腥。

 

彼得不會記得接下來發生的其他事情。

 

他沒有記憶娜塔莎在把那昏倒的女人半拉半拖出砸碎的房間前，出於稀有的同情緊握了一下他的手臂。或是那老舊的實驗袍美國隊長用來包裹韋德的身體。血液馬上滲透出布料，在遮掩物上畫出了怪異的圖案。

 

他記不得覺得死侍在紅白色中看上去多錯，不知道他說出口了，用一把平靜但瘋狂的聲音，令鷹眼在嘗試幫助他穩住失控的雙腿時畏縮了一下。彼得永遠不會知道他的語氣有多像‘比爾-盒子’，因為沒有一個在場的人知道黃色的聲音是怎麼樣的，除了他自己。

 

他也不知道，當他在行走 - 跌跌撞撞的 - 在史蒂夫的旁邊，他顫抖的手指捉緊了那包裹着他死去靈魂伴侶的袍子，害怕着有什麼人會把韋德帶走。那情感清晰的表露在他沒有面罩的臉上，令美國隊長沒有發表任何意見，即使這樣很難移動，在滿地都是亂丟的傭兵們不動的身體。

 

他會忘掉他坐在昆式-戰機裏，韋德躺在他身旁在一個牆邊伸出來的坐位，當血液漸漸的滲入他的戰衣中從他的腳流到暗色的金屬地板。彼得放傭兵的頭在他的腿上，輕撫着那蒼白、疤痕的臉，在些還未破損的皮膚上。每當任何一個複仇者有膽去望向他們的方向，他卷曲起圍着死去的男人，用他的上半身遮掩着他的臉孔。

 

彼得永遠不會記得他全程都在哭泣。

-

-

回到史塔克大廈，彼得終於回過神來。不足夠令他想起去帶回他的面罩，雖然。沒有必要嘗試掩飾已經做成的傷害。也不是彼得現時在意這些。

 

戰機在屋頂降落而複仇者們爬了出去。所有人都保持緘默。

 

“一個房間已經準備好給威爾遜先生。”，賈維斯說。連人工智能都降低了他的聲量。

 

和所有人點頭表示他的感謝，彼得跟隨着史蒂夫上去更高的樓層，賈維斯的指示帶領着他們。他想要說出‘謝謝’，就像這些英雄應得的但年輕人不相信自己的聲音不會崩潰。

 

他們最終踏入了一間看上去應該存在在醫院裏的房間，美國隊長把冰冷的屍體放置在中間的醫學用擔架上。房間中只有兩張椅子並排在床邊。但一個死人還需要什麼。

 

“我可以為你做什麼嗎彼-蜘蛛俠?”

 

如果史蒂夫聽見了他說出他的名字，那不是給他聽的，而彼得很感激年長的男人能尊重那個。那一點漏口可以原諒。

 

“謝謝你。我只想要單獨一下。”

 

這聽上去的確強硬，即使他自己聽到也一樣，但他只是勉強的繃住。他只想要 - 需要絕望的是一些私隱。一些時間去整理和思考。

 

“當然。告訴賈維斯如果你需要任何東西。”

 

金髮男人撤退往門口的方向但在他面前停了下來，而彼得很怕他會嘗試擁抱他。但史蒂夫做的只有在他的肩上放下了一只溫暖的手，輕輕的擠壓。

 

“我為你的損失感到遺憾。”，他用沉重的語氣告訴彼得。而且男人離去。

 

終於單獨的彼得放鬆了他的頭並坐在醫院-床的邊緣。他花了一點時間去觀察韋德不動的臉。他的皮膚在燈光下看更加的灰暗，和那一塊塊緩慢凝固的血漬形成明顯的對比。過了一會彼得用他的手指去觸碰那些他靈魂伴侶唇邊腫脹的痕跡，當他感覺到那冰冷的金屬纜線他劇烈的晃動了下。

 

“賈維斯?我…需要一些東西去拿掉這個。拜託…”

 

他還太清晰的記得韋德眼中的恐懼當受傷的男人發現了他縫閉上的嘴。不可能彼得就這樣放任這金屬這樣，扯住皮膚和繼續瘀青。

 

“我會派個人來。”

 

那人原來是指某種機械臂，站在門的另一面，拿着一系列的鉗子。他…它轉移他的頭/手臂到一側發出一些疑問的嗡嗡聲，彼得終於伸出手並拿走工具。

 

“謝了。”

 

他在機械能滾進來之前閉上門。站住不動。彼得等待着輪子滾動的聲音，然後他回到床邊。

 

剪斷那些縫線是個令人難以忍受的事情，而蜘蛛-人類需要停頓了幾次，身處於嘔吐或是崩潰痛哭的邊緣。韋德嘴邊的皮膚都在腫脹和發炎，很多地方都被撕裂。這些縫線至少有一至兩天的日子。彼得無法想像為何會有人如此的殘忍。緩慢地他彎曲着線並拿離那冰冷的皮膚。當纜線最後的部分在噁心的血淋淋聲中被分離，傭兵的頭顱滾向一邊，一股近乎黑色的血液被噴出他的口。

 

彼得嚇得往後跳，但混濁的飛濺物還是掉落在他的腳和腳踝上。年輕人震顫得利害拌倒了，手按壓在膝上，深深的呼吸着。那刺鼻的舊血腥味湧入他的鼻孔，他花了接下來的一分鐘在起伏，身體隨着力度痙攣。

 

只有當他成功打開了窗戶，放入一些空氣，彼得終於能再次直起身來。途中，他捕捉到暗色玻璃上一閃而過的反射。

 

是他自己的臉，蒼白得像鬼一樣，他眼下的眼袋深沉而暗黑 - 但下一瞬間是他的靈魂伴侶。微笑着，血液從他的眼睛和嘴唇中流出，皮膚在融化。

 

發出了一下驚恐的尖叫，彼得往後彈跳，滑倒了。他的蜘蛛感應在尖叫，聲音像個瘋癲的大笑，當他倒在地上，直接落在那潭滴落的血液中。

 

他的裏面有什麼被折斷了。

 

彼得在眨眼間衝出了房間。染血的手握成拳頭。純粹的跟隨着直覺。他全速的跑下了走廊，利用一些蛛網去轉彎而不是撞擊在面前的牆上。

 

當那門口進入了眼線範圍，他知道這就是正確的那個。

 

娜塔莎和托尼在他闖入房間時轉向他。但彼得眼中只有那黑髮的毒婦，坐在房間中央的一張木製椅子上。蛛網捉住了她的腳而他拉倒她在地上，拳頭揮向她的臉上。

 

“你個怪物！”

 

“糟了！蜘蛛俠，停手！”

 

但即使是一個間諜大師也不是一個處於狂熱、赤裸的怒火中有超級力量的人類的對手而娜塔莎足夠的聰明去明白這個。她根本都不打算要插手當彼得下一擊落在女人的胃部。她只是喘氣並開始笑。

 

“那就是你玩英雄遊戲的後果了，蜘蛛俠！”

 

“賈維斯!找史蒂夫!”

 

明顯不是像大家想的那樣那麼超級天才，托尼嘗試把蜘蛛俠從他目標周邊離開，為他的行為獲得了一個狠狠的推擠。

 

“你讓我的靈魂伴侶去死了！感覺怎麼樣？失去了所有？”

 

他聽不見她說的任何話。

 

“告訴我！！告訴你做了什麼要不我殺了你！！”

 

彼得躲開托尼當他發射另一束粗大的蛛網並猛的包圍那賤人的喉嚨。他的聲音瘋狂着。

 

“你這天殺的-”

 

真的是突然之間當美國隊長大力的打擊他的後頭令他的意識消散過去。

-

-

分鐘或是小時過去了，蜘蛛俠在尖叫中醒過來。

 

他的頭髮被汗水浸濕，他的皮膚感到麻木和冰冷。他胸腔中的心跳鼓動得像雷暴，就像他的心想要跳出他的肋骨。這令血液湧動在他耳中回響。

 

只在年輕人嘗試坐起來的時候，他才知道那尖叫是他的。

 

沒辦法聚集起力量去真的動起來，彼得滾到他的側面，推擠他滿是汗的臉在枕頭上。它吸收着尖叫、顫抖的嗚咽和啜泣。他不在乎他把淚水、口水、鼻涕都抹在那嶄新的天藍色布料上。當他的聲音從自虐中變得沙啞，他繼續的尖叫，全身的投入在裏面。

 

這幫他無視腦海中的寧靜。

 

這幫他去忘記他是孤獨的。

 

最終連日來的擔憂、那戰鬥和哀慟引起的疲倦給予那蛛形鋼-人類慈悲。他失去了意識。

 

所有東西墮入黑暗。

 

所有東西陷入寂靜。

 

太安靜。

-

-

不知道應該感謝哪個神讓他從無夢、深沉的睡眠中起來，彼得躺在大床上，盯着沒有花紋的天花。

 

日落遍佈了紐約從一面玻璃牆中透入這友好但醫療用的房間中。除了床之外，都看上去很新和未被使用，床墊近乎沒有下陷，這裡只有很少的家具。桌子和椅子看似是設計師的作品。了解那個擁有這客房的男人，門邊那個衣帽間大概比彼得的整個公寓都要大。

 

這地方嗅上去不像任何東西。只有從空調中發放的乾燥空氣和嶄新。這令彼得掛念他自己的床，他的公寓嗅上去像家和茶還有他。或是韋德的地方，充滿卷餅的香味和血腥味。

 

慢慢的，彼得從床上下來。那玻璃門是關住的，但當他推，他們很容易的打開了，讓他出到一個小小的陽台。他在這不是個囚犯而他現在最想要的，是卷縮在韋德的舊床鋪上睡上幾天。蜘蛛俠的蛛網發射器仍捆在他的手腕上，藏在當他暴露在寒冷時某人替他穿在破損戰衣外的衣服下。

 

有一段時間彼得只是站在那裡在那高高的平台上在他的城市上方。狂風在啃咬他的擦傷，但從下面街上的煙霧和塵埃的漩渦中空氣是那麼的新鮮和自由。

 

深深地呼吸着，他閉上他的眼睛。

 

他的靈魂伴侶死了。

 

彼得仍舊需要去妥協這件事。從未想過他需要去經歷這失去，畢竟有那些治癒因子和不滅的東西。但他是錯誤的。認為韋德是必然的是個錯誤。而現在他失去了那一個在世界上對他來說最重要的人。當然他有梅嬸。而他愛她。她是他的嬸嬸啊。他的家人。但那也不能與那個男人的空缺相提並論那個他在多年裏不用見面也了解得太多只相處過數次的人。

 

到底其他人是如何克服這樣的悲痛？

 

“蜘蛛俠？”

 

佩珀的聲音很柔軟，就像她害怕她的接近會嚇到他一樣，但彼得只是張開他的眼睛，慢慢的轉向紅髮女人。他的蜘蛛感應遠在她踏入房間之前就已經感受到另一個人的存在。有足夠的時候讓他從大廈跳走，如他想要。

 

“波茲女士。”

 

“我很高興你醒來了，蜘蛛俠。賈維斯告知我你應該想要晚餐了。”

 

那的確解釋了史塔克CEO正在放下桌面上的托盤，放滿了抄蛋和豐滿的三文治。

 

“…我的名字是彼得帕克。”

 

佩珀給了他一個知悉的狡猾微笑她對他伸出她的手，她的動作充滿平穩和確定。

 

“很高興再次認識你，帕克先生。”

 

大約在他在複仇者們面前拿掉面罩時他們就開始搜尋關於他的信息。彼得在為托尼史塔克工作，男人一定認出了他。在史塔克工業內有眾多的實習生，彼得帕克很自豪成為其中一個比較出色的，而他曾多次與聲名大噪的史塔克王朝承繼人接觸和握手。而托尼史塔克去那裡，佩珀波茲都在。

 

“我…好吧。”

 

他拒絕去為隱瞞身份那麼的長久而內疚，但佩珀看似不介意。

 

“你也許會想在食用後下來，彼得。”

 

“為什麼？”佩珀保持沉默。“為什麼？你知道什麼了？”

 

“在．你．食．過．之．後。”

 

那句話的每一個字都有加重音。而當波茲女士用嚴肅又不贊同的眼神望着你 - 甚至把史蒂夫的‘那眼神’都打敗了 - 你最好服從。

-

-

賈維斯指引他下到一個看似主要樓層的生活-空間，在彼得把大部份的食物都吞下後。他都沒注意到他胃部的無底空洞。但經過了接近三天沒有多少食物，這不應該是多大的意外。他只希望他之後不會又再都吐出來。

 

大多的複仇者都在這裡，進行一些平常的測試。他們都穿著日常，娜塔莎甚至穿着一件過大的衛衣看上去可疑的像是屬於其中一個更充滿肌肉的隊員。史蒂夫在畫畫的同時在幫托尼拿着螺絲起子讓天才需要的時候拿去搞在桌上的修補工作。而鷹眼在沙發上睡覺旁邊是一個在看報紙的佩珀。

 

或是在裝，看他突然坐起來的方式當彼得尷尬地停頓在房間的中央。

 

“蜘蛛俠。我很高興你能加入我們。”

 

史蒂夫自然地開了話頭，給了他一個友善的微笑。

 

“佩珀…波茲女士說我應該要下來。聽起來很重要，所以…”

 

年輕蛛形鋼-人類說話的方式暗示若非如此他可能已經離開了。這時候他不感到想要交際，雖然他非常的感激他們的幫助和支持。獨自一人他也許永遠找不到韋德。

 

“說重點。”

 

克林特在前往門口的時候輕手的拍拍他的後背。他聽上去尊重彼得出了名的率直。他走出了房間。

 

“好的。來吧。我給你看。”

 

托尼也站了起來，指引他去跟隨。這是一次緊張又和不舒服的升降機之旅，他們六個人安靜的並立着，沒有望向對方。彼得緊張的亂敲。他已經準備要扯掉他的頭髮所以當他們踏入韋德所在房間的門口他真的感到一陣輕鬆。這想去馬上令他感到很不舒服他差點要失去他半消化的晚餐。

 

傭兵被清理過。所有的傷口在他蒼白、疤痕的皮上明顯的突出形成強烈的對比。他在清潔的床上看似被展示一樣。彼得停頓在他的一側，輕柔而憐愛的輕撫他的肩膀。他手指下冰冷的皮膚令他震顫。

 

“我們沒有從那瘋狂籃子中得到什麼除去她的名字，但那已經足夠。因為歐菲薩爾基臣是個化學家很出名在喜歡用劇毒做實驗。有了這個信息我們讓賈維斯掃描了一下死侍的身體和血液樣本。”

 

他在這留了一個戲劇性的停頓，而彼得發誓如果男人不快點繼續下去他會殺了他。那可能有點反映在他的臉上，因為鋼鐵俠加快了說明。

 

“我們找到了一些東西。一些機關道具，連接着他的心臟，正在滲漏一些物質進入他的身體。”

 

“請理解你，蜘蛛俠。”，史蒂夫打斷。“我們不想你就這樣抱起希望…我們還不知道那是什麼而且-”

 

“我們知道那是什麼-” - “是的，托尼，但-” - “如果你可以好好地把對話留給我那-”

 

“拿掉它。”

 

房間因彼得的回答陷入了沉默。

 

他們全都用不同程度的震驚來看着年輕的英雄。但彼得已經受夠了這一切。他嘗試不要樂觀，或是愚蠢，但這是一個機會，所以他會把握它。如果賈維斯是錯的，他會在之後再不斷的為他們對他靈魂伴侶的屍體做成這樣程度的不尊重而撕裂他自己。但現在只有一件事要做。

 

“拿掉它。”

-

-

彼得強迫自己看着，當韋德的胸口被切割開而那精細的滲漏裝置被移除。那東西看上去像只蟲子有一瞬間那看上去像個心臟。彼得試着不要哭。他失敗了。

-

-

結果那複活原來是個虎頭蛇尾的事務。

 

在經過幾分鐘緊張的等待，韋德在一個用力及震顫的吸氣和濕潤的打嗝中複活過來。然後傭兵轉到左邊並把舊血都吐在枕頭上。彼得能聽到托尼嘀嘀咕咕的‘咿咿咿咿，噁心。’而這的確有點。但他無法把眼離開他的靈魂伴侶。他無法不盯着所有活生生的跡象，和癒合。有一部份是因為他害怕這只是一個夢而韋德會在他敢轉身的時候就消失不見。

 

_那是我們有過最不好玩的趣事。_

 

**我同意那個感想。**

 

彼得有點搖晃並用力抓住了韋德 - 感謝主終於癒合了 - 的手。

 

就像是現在才知道他床邊的存在，傭兵呆住了並慢慢的轉向他。

 

他看了看。

 

他眨了眨他藍色的眼睛。

 

“彼得。”，他說。然後，聲音再次的充滿了欣慰和赤裸裸的感情。“彼得。”

 

而彼得已經忍無可忍。他往前猛衝並把年長的男人包圍在緊迫的擁抱中。這肯定接近疼痛的邊緣，因為他沒有注意他的非人類力量，以及他感覺到韋德在畏縮。但他控制不了自己去放手。而由傭兵像抱救生索一般抓住他的動作來看…估計他也不太介意。

 

“你感覺怎麼樣，死侍？”

 

是鷹眼問的問題。這聽上去有點蠢，鑑於眼見韋德仍然有一大部份的搗碎的身體還在緩慢的癒合，但這是個友善的問好。

 

“沒死。”

 

彼得抽噎着把自己靠到他靈魂伴侶的身旁。他是什麼時候爬上床的？一只沉重的手臂包圍着他的肩膀令他決定不想太多。因為他感到安全、溫暖和正確。

 

“不是我在意被圍觀看戲，但我和Spidey正處於重要時刻中啊，所以圓潤的滾？ - 哎呀。”

 

他也許不應該打一個受傷的人，所以勉為其難的捏了一下某些幼嫩的皮膚，在他把頭塞到韋德的下巴下方並聆聽着。他耳朵的旁邊是一陣平穩的心跳聲。可能傭兵並未完全恢復過來，但他還活着。思索着這個 - 還能這樣想 - 令他一時說不出話來。

 

最後佩帕領着複仇者們離開房間。韋德融化在枕頭上還乾淨的部份長長的呻吟着聽上去痛苦得令年輕人抬起頭並望向他的靈魂伴侶。那裡還有些令人擔憂的傷口，一些仍在流血。其他都已經癒合並消失。彼得慶幸的發現較大的傷口開始癒合先而這會比較安全的去假設大部份內部的傷勢已經好了。

 

“你感覺如何？”

 

用一種輕柔的力度彼得的拇指擦拭着年長男人的臉頰，只有點怕去觸摸那些纜線留下仍然脆弱的痕跡。韋德靠向他。

 

“像是小白鼠中了核輻射中毒。”

 

_那被一只半死的猫咽掉了。_

 

彼得必須揚起一邊眉頭。

 

“多麼奇怪的具體。”

 

那還有什麼要說關於他自己的精神健康，他願意接受任何愚蠢的評論因為這意味着韋德沒事。瘋狂的盒子還在和運轉着。比爾和鮑勃都在竊笑着，但他們現在看似平靜。這令人有點在意去想像那些虛構的聲音如何經歷死侍短暫的消失，但肯定的是不會很愉快。

 

“Babyboy.”

 

韋德鮮活的聲音把他拉出那一連串的思考而彼得往上看。他與一對溫暖的眼對視着那無與倫比、感情豐富的藍眼睛，混雜着兩個盒子一些興奮的哼唱(Spidey **Peterpeter** Peter **ours** OURS)。

 

“對。”，韋德吸氣。“我們的。”

 

除了把他們的額頭靠在一起並抱緊還能做什麼？

 

彼得知道他再也不會離開這個人。

 

他的另一半。

 

他的 **靈魂伴侶** 。

 


End file.
